Of Darkness Shadows and Dark Light
by Jerex
Summary: Yugioh GX the movie, The Society of Light has returned, can Jaden and his friends save the world for a third time when not only facing the Light of destruction, but the ressurected Shadow Riders as well?
1. Chapter 1

Authors notes: this all started as a what if, what if there had been a GX movie? What if the Shadow Riders returned to menace Duel Academy? What if Sartorius got possessed by the Light again? And what if I wrote that story to find out? Well here it is with a super cool name, the Yugioh GX movie…

**Of Darkness and Dark Light**

The Society of Light Vs the Shadow Riders

Resurrection of the Shadow Riders

Remembrance of the Light of Destruction

**Scene 1) Setting the scene**

The 21st century is where everything changed and mankind was unprepared for just how much Duel Monsters would come to dominate modern life.

_From Duellist Kingdom…_

Yugi's Summoned Skull fries Weeville's Great Moth with its lightning strike attack.

Rex cowers while Joey laughs as the Time Wizard courses the space time continuum to spiral out of control fossilising Rex's Red Eyes Black Dragon.

Joey and Yugi face of during the finals Black Skull Dragon Vs Dark Sage. Yugi steels himself and makes his final move defeating his fellow duellist and best friend.

…_to Battle City…_

Yugi battles a Psychotic looking Bakura on a Blimp in a field covered in an eerie scarlet mist and floating eyeballs and fiendish jaws. Bakura goads Yugi into smiting him with Slifer the Sky Dragon.

Kaiba battles a shocked looking Ishizu, taking everyone by surprise he sacrifices his God card Obelisk the Tormentor in order to summon his trusted Blue Eyes White Dragon which brings about Ishizu's defeat.

Yugi shields Mai taking the brunt of the Winged Dragon of Ra's awesome attack as Marik defeats her, laughing cruelly as she collapses with Yugi not looking so good after that either.

…_and beyond!_

Aster and Zane duel in the pro leagues, Zane keeps summoning his Cyber Dragon's but Aster counters by summoning Phoenix Enforcer and demolishing Zane's remaining life points.

_Duelling has never been bigger even as Yugi retired gracefully from professional duelling, Kaiba remained as shrewd as he ever was and proceeded to build the first Duel Monsters School, a Duel Academy to prepare up coming Duellists for the pro leagues._

A magnificent Tropical island with a gently simmering volcano the iconic Academy main building in the centre of the island, the docks and helicopter pads along the south east edge. The Hot springs along the western edge and Academy dorms spread across the island.

_Running Duel Academy however has not been without risks, as forces both dark and light fought campaigns across the island as they vied for dominion over the World._

Amnael duels Jaden with an alchemy deck taking them to a higher space where he ultimately loses as Jaden summons Elemental Hero Electrum.

Slade duels his brother Chazz with lots of rare Dragon monsters but Chazz destroys them and wins the duel in one move, the Ojama's clear the field so Chaos Necromancer get's a direct attack.

Sartorius possessed by the Light of Destruction duels Jaden for the destiny of the Earth and is defeated by elemental Hero Grand Neos who sends Arcana Force Ex the Light Ruler back to Sartorius's hand allowing Neos to attack him directly.

_When Duel Academy was designed the Student body was split into three ranks._

Obelisk Blue for the superior students who have high grades and attended Duel Prep School (mainly those with fame, fortune and connexions, with about 5 percent entered through true skill and smarts)

Ra Yellow for the Younger students with great talent (mainly an intermittent stage for students who may well be promoted from Slifer to Ra and from Ra to Obelisk, due to most Obelisk's getting ranked via connexions, many Ra students posses stronger duelling skills than most Obelisk students)

Slifer Red for the lower grade students, the misfit's and weaker students (who fear expulsion due to their grades, the bottom of the barrel, termed Slifer Slackers by the elitist Obelisk Students)

_The Dormitories also denote status, the bigger the better mentality, size indicates how successful you are._

Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm a humongous blue mansion a five minute walk away from Academy main campus, and protected by a series of Obelisk Statues and plaques. The elegant Home of the Blue Coats.

Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm a large blue mansion overlooking the lakeside, and protected by an obelisk statue and Plaques. The elegant home of the Obelisk girls.

Ra Yellow Dorm a medium sized mansion on the south east coast of the island, and protected by plaques of Ra. The adequate home of the Yellow coats.

Slifer Red Dorm a shoddy 'ole shack overlooking the south west cliff's, A new development a 'rich boys' pad has been added to the side of the dorm by Chazz Princeton, protected by posters of Slifer.


	2. Chapter 2

**inu-yusukekiaba102: thanks for the review, I know the prologue wasn't exactly gripping but I stylised it in the form of the opening scene from Yugioh the movie instead of explaining Shadow games, and ancient Egyptian magic I explained about how duel monsters became so popular and referenced several duels from Yugioh and the first two seasons of Yugioh GX.**

**Sesheta Tetratia: That was a prologue, explaining the storyline for GX as mentioned above. I thought having the shadow riders and the Society of light return each trying to obtian world wide supremecy was a cool idea, that way not only does Jaden and the gang have to stop them but they'll be fighting each other as well (light vs Dark sort of thing) the idea was also taken from the pokemon film Diagla vs Plaika vs Darkari the thought of multiple all powerful enermies at least. And as for the Seven Star assassins (I'll use both names for the shadowriders) there return has already been thought out, half of them are dead the other half have given up been evil, one's in a cat, the Dark Scorpions are now a part of Chazz's Duel Spirit collection, but rest assured the shadow Riders resurection will feature some of the old, some new members to it's evil clan. Also this takes place sort of in replae of season 3, although it goes up to S3 episode 1 and refences Blair joing Slifer Red so Nightshroud aka Darkness hasn't been beaten all those times, just in his initial duel and Atticus's duel with Zane. So this is not a 'repeat' of what you have seen, in fact nightshroud isn't even the evil villian as season 4 doesn't even take place, I'm not saying Atticus's darker alter ego won't make an appearence, but he's not calling the shots for the Shadow riders either. Just wait and read before you judge and condem, you may be surprised. So sue me for bad grammer already, the spell checker ain't infallible, i never said I was good at English (i scaped a C GCSE level) I'll try and fix it, but no promises.**

**Yokai Summoner: Rest assured no OC's, or at least overly Oc's, Jaden duels an OC character in this chapter but that guy is just another nameless Obelisk student, two other nameless but GX minor, minor characters make a guest apperance.**

Scene 2) the Protagonist's roll call

A heated duel was going down outside the Slifer dorm. Two students in yellow jackets one short with spectacles and aqua marine hair, the other with bulging abs wearing a bandana both are cheering on a Brunette in a red jacket with warm friendly brown eyes and an excited demeanour. He was in the middle of a duel with an Obelisk in a blue coat, tall with wavy blond hair, and definite attitude and anger management problems he yells a stream of insults at the Red coat. Behind the Blue coat duellist all the way were two other Obelisk's a swamp green haired punk with a Louisiana accent, and a big stocky chump with a Californian accent.

Over on the Slifer Dorm's veranda a white with blue rims jacket, and a pair of fingerless gloves wearing light brown haired girl folds her arms clearly unimpressed by Blue coat's display of attitude. Beside her a student with dark brown hair wearing an obelisk elite's Trench coat and a hyperactive expression provides a biased commentary for the duel, he cheers for the red coat before glancing side ways to smirk at his sister.

A few paces to the left of them a spiky black haired scowling student who breaks the mould by wearing an old comfy black jacket with trousers to match. He observes the duel with a put on air of boredom and disinterest, when it came down to it though it seemed he sided with the Red coat in the duel but only just.

"A runt like you could never be a match for me" claims Blue coat shifting he cards in his hand "you might as well surrender or face my wrath!"

"Like that's gonna work" snorts Alexis Rhodes, a top ranking Obelisk Blue student in terms of grades, talent and hotness. Her Brother Atticus Rhodes bounces up and down on the guard rail "Don't listen to him Jay-man this third rate poser's going down!" he yells at the Duellist's.

Syrus Truesdale nods his head in agreement "yeah big Bro you've got him right where you want him" he shouts his own encouragement from the sidelines. Tyranno Hasselberry beside him punches the air "Sam hill! What he said, it's time to take out his front line troops" and adding in a lower voice "before they take out you" Syrus frowns at him "hey no negative vibes soldier, Jaden will win this, just keep repeating it, Jaden will win, Jaden will win, Jaden will…"

"Huh" Chazz leans back against the wall and closes his eyes "Lamme" he mutters.

Atticus turns to look across at his disciple "Don't rate Jaden's chances huh?" he asks the emo of Slifer red, Chazz sighs and smirks "I Know he'll win Blizzard, doesn't mean I have to like it though"

Jaden was standing tall with a mere 600 life points less while his opponent Blue coat had 2200 left.

Jaden had Elemental Hero Mariner a light green water attribute warrior with anchor chain weapons (Atk 1400, Def 1000) in Defence mode on the field and two face downs. While blue Coat had The Six Samurai-Yariza a dark blue armour wearing earth attribute warrior with a long handled laser sword (Atk 1000, Def 500) in attack mode, The Six Samurai-Yaichi a dark grey amour wearing water attribute warrior with a tall bow, armed with sharp tipped arrows (Atk 1300, Def 800) in attack mode, the six Samurai-Nisashi a dark green armour wearing wind attribute warrior with a pair of laser swords (Atk 1400, Def 700) in attack mode, The Six Samurai Kamon a dark brown armour wearing fire attribute warrior with a nun chuck (Atk 1500, def 1000) in attack mode and two face up spell cards Shien's Castle of Mist field spell which reduced the attack of an attacking monster that attacks a six samurai monster by 500, and The A Forces continues spell card that increased the Atk of all warrior type monsters on Blue coats field by 200 for each face up warrior type monster on his side of the field, and one face up continues trap card Swift Samurai Storm that increased the Atk of all Six Samurai monsters by 300 points after a Six Samurai monster has attacked.

Jaden smiles that quirky smile of his "no way pal, I'll take my chances"

Blue coat sneers "you have no chance at all! I summon the Great Shogun Shien to seal your fate" A giant warrior fire attribute shogun wielding a savage blade (Atk 2500, Def 2400) in attack mode.

"Whoa!" Jaden grins "wicked cool monster I've got to get me one"

Blue coat smirks "well let's see how much you admire it when it wipes out your remaining life points" he snarls "all out attack, demolish this dweeb!" The Six Samurai's and Shogun monsters charge at Jaden's last monster and remaining life points "not if my rap card has anything to say about it" one of Jaden's face down cards flip's face up "Negate Attack stops your attack dead in it's tracks"

Blue coat scowls and activates Yaichi's effect destroying Jaden's remaining face down card, a Fake Hero spell "you survive one more turn" he claims "that's all"

Jaden chuckles as he draws his final card "yeah, yeah" he smiles as he see's what he's drawn "time to show you how we do things back in Slifer Red, I play my miracle Fusion spell card and remove Avian, Bubbleman, Burstinatrix, and Clayman from my graveyard out of play in order to fusion summon Elemental Hero Electrum!" a light radiating hero light attribute warrior materialises onto the field (Atk 2900, Def 2600) in attack mode, due to its effect the four monsters removed from play by its summoning are returned to Jaden's deck which is then shuffled "it gains 300 extra points for every monster on your side of the field with a wind, water, fire and earth attribute and I count four"

Attack point totals of all monsters on field

Jaden's Mariner 1400

Blue coat's Yariza 2000

Blue coat's Yaichi 2300

Blue coat's Nisashi 2400

Blue Coat's Kamon 2500

Blue Coat's Great shogun Shien 3500

Jaden's Electrum 4100

"It is powerful" Blue coat admits "but not powerful enough to beat me" he claims arrogantly

"No way Davis is going to lose to a Slifer" Blue coat's mate with an accent says "yeah" his companion agrees "that Slifer slacker's going down"

"Actually" says Jaden "I'm not finished" he sets a card face down in he spell and trap card zone of his duel disc "Now my Mariner can attack you directly" he switch's Mariner to attack mode "it's time to rain on his parade" he points at Davis.

"Now that" states Chazz "makes no sense at all"

"Attack him directly!" Jaden commands and Mariner obeys jumping up he launches an anchor chain straight at Davis slamming him for 1400 points.

"Ghaa!" Davis's life points decrease to 800 he staggers back but recovers just in time for Electrum's attack. The Golden Hero blazes with power "no! This can't be happening!" cries Davis in horror.

"Sorry but this is game" declares Jaden "Electrum shining Elemental Force! Blast his Six Samurai Yariza into the middle of next week!" the blast wave from Electrum's attack destroys Yariza and Davis's life points, Davis himself is thrown of his feet by the attack.

His mates slink over to his assistance and help him to his feet while everyone else including Chazz rush to Jaden's side to congratulate him on his victory.

His yellow coated mates were closest and as such were the first to reach him "way to play Jay" Syrus high fives or rather due to his size low five's Jaden. "Chalk up another victory for the Sarg" Hasselberry gives Jaden a thumbs up sign, Jaden appears bashful from all the praise.

"Minus one gazillion points" Atticus declares pointing at Davis and his crew 2your act has failed to make the grade, don't call us 'cos we won't be calling you" the defeated elitist snobs crawl back to the Obelisk dorm where they belong.

Alexis ignores her brother and shakes Jaden's hand "congrat's an all, that was a tight duel Six Samurai decks can be tough to beat"

"Why don't you give him a victory kiss to celebrate?" suggests a sly Atticus already inching away from his rapidly turning red in the face sister and constantly clueless Jaden.

"Atticus!" the livid and embarrassed Alexis chases Atticus who laughs and heads for the hills (actually she chases him several times around the Dorm.)

Hasselberry and Syrus anime sweat drop while Chazz glares at Atticus's retreating form and mouths the word traitor, before adopting a swagger as he casually approaches Jaden.

"You know I could have taken that jerk out as well" he smirks "in fact it would have only took five turns for me to defeat a loser like Donald"

"I'm pretty sure he said his name was Davis" mumbles Syrus

"Big mouth there private Thunder" scowls Hasselberry, Syrus sniggers and mutters "big head"

"Did you squeak pipsqueak?" Chazz asks Syrus shooting him one of his infamous death glares, causing Syrus to cower behind Hasselberry before turning his attention back to Jaden who was just standing there a vacant expression on his face.

"Hum?" Jaden snaps back and Chazz bites back his comment about been in outer space, Jaden never got sarcasm. "Oh yeah I know you'd be able to beat him Chazz your way better than Danny"

"I think his name was Davis" Syrus reminds Jaden who doesn't seem to be listening.

"But there's now way you could ever beat him in less time than it took me" states Jaden confidently.

Chazz smirks "I'd love to find out one way or the other after all that sounds like a challenge to me but all the Obelisk's are to afraid to Duel me, including Derrick" he sighs theatrically.

"His name was Davis" Syrus raises his voice in the hope that someone will listen to him

"Yeah, Whatever" Chazz shrugs of Syrus's comment while Jaden looks around confusedly. "Why's Alexis chasing Atticus?" he asks out loud. Syrus and Hasselberry anime sweat drop again and look at Jaden in disbelief.

"Beats me" comments Chazz, not even bothering to be sarcastic "you know what siblings are like"

"Hey what's going on?" everyone minus Alexis and Atticus (who are otherwise engaged, Alexis determined to catch and kill her brother while Atticus is determined to escape and survive) turn to look at the new arrival a petite girl in a Slifer Red jacket with purple hair with a crush on Jaden and a feud with Chazz walks down the path to the Slifer dorm and up to the gang. She observes the Rhodes chase with interest as she repeats her question.

"Long story" mutters Chazz darkly, he didn't like Blair Flannigon she had tried to steal his room at the start of the year, and that hadn't gone down well with Chazz. After all it was the room he'd had built with his own money when it became apparent he was going to be staying in Slifer red.

At that point Atticus beginning to tire runs over to them and 'hides' behind Chazz "hey" he complains as Atticus paws at his jacket "save me Thunder save me!" Atticus begs him as Alexis storms over to them, glowering at Chazz and Atticus.

"Hand him over" Alexis demands angrily, Chazz didn't need to hear the unspoken 'or else' to know it was there but wasn't sure what to do.

On the one hand his mentor and friend Atticus on the other hand the girl of his dreams Alexis, On one side his future Brother in law on the other his future wife and the mother of his future children, on the one hand loyalty to a close friend on the other scoring a couple of brownie points with Alexis.

The old Chazz would have chosen Alexis and damned be the consequences to his and Atticus's friendship. The old Chazz didn't have friends. The old Chazz was dead; long live the new Chazz, Chazz Thunder! Besides staying in Atticus's good books would be worth more in the long run.

Chazz smiles defiantly "no way, Blizzard make a run for it!" he and the slightly worn out Atticus make a break for freedom surprising the others.

"Chazz! Atticus!" Alexis starts after them but then changes her mind and stops "those two" she sighs but can't help but smile though.

Jaden chuckles whatever he had felt before while the others were congratulating him, a sense of foreboding, an oncoming storm, had gone. Everything was right in the world.

"I love Duel Academy" proclaims Jaden announcing it to the world.


	3. Chapter 3

**thedarkpokemaster****: thanks for the review, sorry for the long delay, I've recently been posting at least one chapter for my old stories that I haven't updated in a while and today's ODSandDL's turn. I have actually planed a dozen chapters in advance but to update again so quickly I'll need more reviews, I personally think the plot's a neat idea myself, maybe it is a little slow but now it starts to heat up with the emergence of evil.**

**Grant'sGirl09****: I've noticed that if I attempt any GX stories there usually always set Season 1-2, often just after Season 2, those for me are the best GX seasons, I have seen the first half of Season 3 and didn't rate it well, I wasn't paticully keen on Jessie, can't say I have anything against him, it's Gecko I can't stand, and from what I hear it's a common hatred, been a Chazz fan I didn't like the way the Taken by storm 2 parter ended, Chazz should have won in my opinion (have actually in a chapter of my long shot fic wrote in that duel with a different ending) anyways to answer your question which despite my earlier rambling has nothing to do with disliking characters, this is set sort of AU based after Season 2 ended so were into season 3 or rather yeah 3 for our heroes where the Shadow riders or what's left of them return and do battle with the light of Destruction whose also back, with our heroes caught up in the middle of it, hence the title darkness i.e. shadow riders, Dark light the light of Destruction, forming shadows. So Jessie, Gecko, the other two and Viper aren't in this story and neither's Yubel.**

Scene 3) Return of the Society

A tall man in a grey business suit with dark blue hair and with a grey front spike and a violet fringe, deep purple eyes scour the street as he steps out of the entrance of a tall skyscraper office building, his outlandish hair and a set of long dangly ear rings contrast with the business suit and business like air he portrays.

His affairs were once more in order ever since that light of destruction business he had been hard at work reversing everything he had done while been possessed by the malevolent alien force, his memories over the last year weren't as sketchy as others who had been under the lights influence even so the bill for a days use of Kaiba corps Virtual World System still came as a shock to him, still it had all been soughed out now.

As the former fortune teller and still manager of Pro League duelist aster phoenix walked through the moon lit streets he couldn't help but feel a growing sense of foreboding, and anxiety well up from within him. Satorious tried to dismiss the feeling he was done with predictions and fate, if Jaden could defy Destiny then so could he.

But there were times in life when Destiny refused to be denied and sadly this was one of them as Satorious realized he was been followed he tried to remain calm, there was no need to make mountains out of mole hills it was probably a coincidence, the work of his overactive imagination…but his gut told him differently. Glancing behind himself he was unnerved to see tow Hoodies there faces obscured in shadows in a steady but determined pursuit of Satorious.

Satorious speeds up cutting through the back streets trying to shake of his tail, a feeling of terror grips him as he finds his way blocked several times by the Hoodies, he doubles back trying to retrace his steps back to Kaiba Corp but unfamiliar with the city he makes a wrong turn and finds himself trapped in a dead end alleyway.

Turning around he finds his way blocked by several Hoodies, backing away into the wall behind him Satorious holds out his hands in a pacifying gesture "I don't want any trouble, please let me go I have nothing of any value you could possibly…" he tails of as each of the white hooded Hoodies drop to there knee and bow their heads in respect. A stunned Satorious finally figures out what's going on and who they are "no, please no, it can't be" he cries, denying what was in front of his very eyes, the hoods are pulled down revealing several men and women with varying hair styles, but all bleached white.

"Oh but it is" an accented voice declares a man dressed in the Light Society's White uniform, the American Colt a senior member of the society who had seemingly disappeared from Duel academy after Satorious's defeat, it had been assumed that after reverting to normal he'd fled, it seems that assumption had been incorrect.

"The light is eternal" preaches Colt rather unnecessarily as Satorious had heard it all before mainly from his own lips "it holds all the answers" Colt holds out a card to Satorious "as does this card, take it, take a hold of this card and join with us, rejoin the light, the light of destruction!" Colt urges Satorious who could feel the light radiating out of the card, calling to him, tempting him, the power of destiny, future sight, mind control and much more, could be his again…but Satorious was wiser and stronger now.

"No!" he shouts venomously "never again, never!" he declares surprising Colt. At once the Hoodies chant "all hail the light! All hail the light!" Colt recovers from his shock "you have no choice" he snarls "the light demands a host, and only you are deserving of that honor, you will bow down before the light and…"

"I thought my Evil Villain with a dodgy hair cut sense was tingling" a cool and aloof voice declares from behind the Hoodies who start and turn around, along with Colt, Satorious blinks in relief as framed in the dark cityscape the grey suited devenair silver haired Pro Duelist and Satorious's best friend stood framed in the entrance to the alley.

"Aster Phoenix" growls Colt clearly displeased by this development. Aster smiles coldly "the one and only" he deadpans "you freaks are bothering my Manager, only I'm allowed to do that, now leave him alone, or else you'll have to deal with me" Colt seems to have rethought the plan through "very well Phoenix" he sneers 'and with your defeat the light will return to its former glory"

"Defeat me?" scoffs Aster "as if, get your game on you light society freak" he activates his Duel Disk life points 4000. Colt activates his own duel disk after slotting the card back into his deck "be careful what you wish for phoenix' he warns him. life points 4000.

"I'll go first" declares Aster drawing a card and smiling "well if it isn't my old friend Diamond dude" A diamond encrusted warrior (Atk-1400) "and I'll activate his effect now I check the top card of my deck and if its a normal spell card I send it to the grave and on my next turn I get to activate it's effect" checks the card "well look at that its Destiny Draw which means I discard it to the graveyard and next turn I can activate its effect, I set two cards face down and end my turn"

Colt chuckles "I see your reputation is well founded but even your Destiny heroes can't defeat the light" he sneers.

'We'll see about that' thinks Aster 'especially with my father's card waiting in the wings, and a brand new Destiny Hero to bust out'

"I draw and play Jain Lightsworn Paladin in Atk mode" a warrior armed with a shield and sword imbued with the light force (atk-1700) "I attack with my Lightsworn Paladin" Jain Lightsworn Paladin (Atk-increases by 300) destroys Diamond Dude and Asters life points decrease to 3400.

"Not so fast I activate my trap card Destiny Signal, now I search my deck and summon a new Destiny Hero like my fear Monger in def mode" A warrior in a power suit, left hand is a claw, right hand is a cannon with a sophisticated tracking system (Atk-1000/Def-1000)

Colt is unperturbed "I also set two face down cards and end my turn" he discards the top two cards from his deck to the graveyard, noticing aster's questing look he explains "at my end phase my Lightsworn cards effect forces me to discard cards from my deck"

Aster laughs with desertion "so your monsters effects causes you to effectively deck yourself? Come on that's pathetic" he draws a card "I rely on the power of destiny and it never lets em down I activate Destiny draw to discard Destiny Hero Disc Commander from my hand to the graveyard in order to draw 2 cards, I love it when a plan comes together" he smirks "and I'll continue staying strong with Destiny Hero Dunker" a dreadlocked warrior with large hands and gleaming red eyes (Atk-1200, Def-1700) in defense mode. "His effect allows me to discard a Destiny Hero from my hand in order to deal you 500 points of damage" discards destiny Hero Malicious, colt's life point's decrease to 3500. "The card I discarded also has an effect I can remove it from play in order to summon another and I choose to play it also in defense mode" Destiny Hero Malicious a demonic looking warrior with a D emblazed upon its chest (Atk/Def-800) "guess I'll call it a turn"

Colt cackles "fine by me but before I begin my turn I'll activate a trap card" one of his face down cards is flipped up "Light Spiral but I'll save it for later" he draws a card and smiles coldly 'by the light of judgment Phoenix's Heroes will fall to destiny next turn' he thinks "I summon Garoth Lightsworn Warrior" another warrior armed with an axe blade imbued by the light force (Atk-1850) "its time to attack but first I'll play another trap card Final attack orders switching all your Heroes into Atk mode" Aster growls as all his monsters switch to attack mode. "Now Jain destroy his Malicious" the Lightsworn Paladin carves the Destiny Hero in half, asters life points decrease to 2200. "Garoth attack his Fear Monger" the Lightsworn Warrior slices the destiny Hero to pieces, Asters life points decrease to 1350. "I set one more card face down and end my turn"

"Not quite" claims aster "as my fear Monger is in the graveyard I can summon any other of my destiny Heroes in the graveyard with it and I choose my ever faithful Disk Commander" a warrior with several disk weapons (Atk-300) in Atk mode. "Since he was special summoned from the grave his effect allows me to draw 2 cards" he draws 2 cards 'Polymerization and Destruction of Destiny' he thinks 'useless right now'

"It will do you no good" claims Colt discarding 2 cards for each of his Lightsworn monsters (total-4) "light spiral now activates" a smug Colt informs Aster "you must now remove the top 2 cards on your deck from play" Destiny hero Dreadmaster and Dark City are removed from play.

"And Garoth's effect activates, since I discarded 2 Lightsworn Monsters from my deck I get to draw 2 new cards" he draws 2 cards" Colt smirks having drawn a Mystical cards of Light and Gragonith Lightsworn Dragon cards "I suppose it's time for you to make your final move' concedes Colt.

"How generous" Aster comments sarcastically he draws a card 'pay dirt' he grins 'this duel is so mine' he thinks "I activate Malicious's effect allowing me to remove it from play and summon another from my deck" another Destiny hero Malicious in Atk mode "for all the good it does" sneers Colt "your monsters are still wide open to my attack"

Aster smirks "you won't be able to destroy my Heroes if there not on the field anymore" the three monsters were engulfed by a whirling vortex that drags them in to be tributed "say what" Colt exclaims shocked for the first time.

"I tribute all three destiny heroes to bring out…" a warrior with large wings, and blades in it's arms, two demonic bull like horns emerge out of its head (Atk-3400) "Destiny Hero Dogma" Colt is unimpressed "not bad but not good enough I activate a spell car Light of Judgment" a quick play spell card blasts Dogma who appeared to be unarmed but appearances could be deceptive "What happened?" Aster asks urgently.

"Judgment happened" claims Colt "your destiny Hero's an effect monster so my spell can target it, it has its effect negated and if it's Atk points aren't a multiple of a thousand it loses Atk points until reaches a multiple of a thousand" Dogma (Atk-3000) "however as an added bonus you gain life points equal to the Atk points your monster just lost" Aster life points increase to 1750.

"You'll have to do better than that" declares aster "Dogma crush his Paladin with blade of destiny!" Dogma extends its right arm and skewers Jain the Lightsworn Paladin, Colt's life point's decrease to 2200.

"I guess I'll leave it at that" claims Aster ending his turn.

Colt draws a card unconcerned, Aster blinks confused "what happened? Dogmas ability should have activated by now" colt shakes his head "the effects of Light of Judgment last more than one turn phoenix" he explains, Aster growls in annoyance.

"I summon Lumina Lightsworn summoner" a spellcaster imbued with the sacred light force wielding an array of hexes (Atk- 1000) "I discard Gragonith to return Jain the Lightsworn Paladin to the field and activate the swords of revealing Light" a spell card its effect causes an array of swords made out of pure light to descend over asters side of the field "now you can't attack me for three turns" snickers Colt.

'Big deal' thinks aster 'with all those Lightsworn monsters out he'll have decked himself way before the Swords run out'

"I end my turn" he discard two cards for Lightsworn paladin, 2 cards for Lightsworn Warrior and 3 cards for the Lightsworn Summoner (total of 7) "Light Spiral activates removing the top three cards of your deck out of play" Destiny Hero Double Dude, Destiny Hero dasher and D Spirit are removed from play "and now since I discarded three Lightsworn monsters Garoth's effect allows me to draw three cards" he draws three cards from his deck his eyes lighting up as he sees what he has drawn 'yes, the key to my victory' he thinks 'your turn Phoenix"

Aster takes a deep breath "C'mon" he draws a card and looks at it his eyes go wide "hell yes I just drew Destiny Hero Plasma" he cheers.

"For all the good it does you" snorts Colt 'you can't summon it to the field, and even if you could, believe me I know everything there is to know about the Lights former vessel it cannot help you" Aster smiles knowingly "obviously not otherwise you'd know just how much trouble your in right now 'cos I intend to pull a Jaden and summon a new Destiny Hero, one more powerful than Dogma and Plasma"

"Impossible" Colt dismisses his claims "I wouldn't be so sure I activate the magic of polymerization to fuse Dogma and Plasma together"

"What!" exclaims Colt, 'a fusion summoning?' thinks Satorious. "It can't be!" exclaims Colt "oh but it is say hello to the one, the only, destiny End Dragoon!" an all powerful warrior with a dragon head chest and a serrated dragon head left arm, with a gleaming blade right arm and demonic wings (Atk-3000) it roars aggressively but the swords of revealing light prevent it from attacking.

"Ha, ha, ha" colt laughs and points mockingly at asters ultimate monster 'for all your bragging it's still utterly useless against the power of the light" he sneers.

Aster isn't worried "so what? Who said he has to? I mean why would I need to attack with an effect as sweet as his?"

"Effect?" Satorious asks, Colt also asks Aster the same question but not as timidly "what does that blasted thing do?"

"Dragoon why don't you go ahead and show him" Destiny End Dragoon's dragon head torso opens its mouth and fires a scarlet stream of destruction at Garoth the Lightsworn Warrior obliterating it "once per turn I can destroy one of your monsters and deal damage equal to half it's Atk to your life points" colts life point's decrease to 1275 "your move"

Colt collects himself and draws a card "you've played a good duel phoenix but its all for naught thanks to my Lightsworns effects I now have several Lightsworn monsters with different names in my graveyard" Lyla Lightsworn Sorceress, Garoth the Lightsworn warrior, Ryko Lightsworn Hunter, Wulf Lightsworn Beast, Gragonith Lightsworn Dragon, Aurkus Lightsworn druid and Celestia Lightsworn Angel. "Which means I can summon the Judgment Dragon!" A regal looking dragon bathed in the sacred light force appears, and is clearly possessed by the light of Destruction.

Satorious screams upon seeing the monster but is powerless to prevent the inevitable as the Light of Destruction possesses him once more, his body crackles with the light and he laughs maniacally.

"Nooooo!!" screams Aster having failed once more to protect his friend. "And this duel isn't over just yet Phoenix" claims Colt 'its time for you to see the light as well, I pay a thousand life points to destroy every card on your side of the field"

Aster looks up determinedly through a tear stained face "then…lets go out with a bang" his face down card lips face up "I activate Self-Destruct Button, we both lose" both player life points hit Zero at the same time, their monsters Asters Destiny End Dragoon and Colts Lightsworns and Judgment Dragon explode blasting both duelists the Hoodies leap in front of Satorious shielding him from the blast wave. As the smoke clears both aster and Colt have collapsed unconscious on the ground.

Satorious smiles coldly "poor, poor Aster always blinded by the darkness, always trying, always failing" he stoops by Colt to retrieve the Lightsworn deck "your service has been impeccable Colt but I no longer require it" he strides of followed by the Hoodies arranged in an honor guard "besides you've served your purpose" he grins psychotically "the Light of Destruction is back!"

**Authors note: in an actual duel the Self-Destruct Button can only be activated if the difference between players life points is 7000 or more, but since in the series they start with 4000 and not 8000 life points I ignored that in the chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Scene 4) Match up's DA Staff vs. Students

"Hurry up" "Watch it" "coming through" the DA students were in a real hurry today, Jaden, Syrus and Hasselberry were following the crowd on their way to the Islands new duel arena, the biggest and best Arena on the island, the only problem was every other student was also on their way there as well.

Finally after pushing through a group of first year Obelisk's and second year Ra's they make it, the new Duel Arena was to the east of main campus and had a natural and open feel about it, it certainly was a large arena it could accommodate several separate duels all at once. It was jointly Obelisk, Ra and Slifer campus to avoid arguments, although that in it self could cause arguments and strife.

Congregating in a free space by the side they met up with several friends who were already waiting there, Alexis and Atticus (yesterdays fight apparently forgotten) and Jasmine and Mindy (Alexis's BFF's) Jaden looks around trying to spot Chazz and Blair "looking for your girlfriend Blair?" a snide Chazz asks him appearing by their side and making Syrus jump and Hasselberry to utter an oath in exclamation.

"Cheap shot Chazz" comments Jaden "but where is she anyway?" he asks glancing around. "Alas" Chazz sighs theatrically "she's absconded with another" he points out Blair who was chatting to a short thin Kid in a Ra Yellow jacket, the one with the timid almost scared expression on his face.

"Oh isn't that…uh…that's…" he scratches his head as he completely forgets the kid's name. "Marceil, a first year Ra Yellow in case you missed the coat" sneers Chazz.

"You know what private Thunder you're a real fun guy to be with" Hasselberry states sarcastically.

"I try" deadpans Chazz as he stalks up to Alexis and Atticus followed by the dork patrol.

"So do you think any of us will get picked?" an excited Syrus asks the others "I'm hoping to duel miss Fontain I've heard her deck's based on a medical theme"

"Hey you're not crushing on a teacher there are you private Truesdale?" chuckles Hasselberry. Everyone laughs at Syrus who blushed and splutters "n-no of course n-not"

"Who cares anyway?" Chazz demands to know "its just an excuse to encourage us to study hard and do better in the tests" Atticus nods his head in agreement "those with high grades get t duel and hopefully defeat a randomly picked teacher or member of campus security, what an offer" he smiles a loony smile "I wouldn't say not o a chance to best Zara in front of the whole school"

"Schooling the head of the disciplinary action squad" murmurs Alexis "yeah but think of the ribbing you'd get if you lost to her" a horrified Syrus gasps. Chazz smirks "scared? You should be as for me I'm ready to take on anyone" he declares arrogantly.

"Me too" Jaden jumps up and down with excitement "But maybe I'll get lucky and get to duel Chancellor Sheppard, I bet he's good"

"Its rumored he runs a Cyber deck" Mindy warns him "like Zane's, in fact some say he was the one who taught Zane everything he knows" adds Jasmine. "He taught my brother?" Syrus asks. "Yeah at the Cyber dojo somewhere in the mountains" Atticus explains.

"Cool" claims Jaden "now I wanna duel him even more"

Chazz snorts "oh come on the match ups are decided through grades, as if you'll get duel at all, let alone Sheppard" Jaden frowns, Atticus coughs apologetically "sorry to say but with your running track record on exams he has a point" he rubs the back of his neck.

"Yeah and since you spelled your name wrong an everything I wouldn't get your hopes up" smirks Chazz, Jas and min anime sweat drop, Atticus looks resigned, Alexis shakes her head despairingly and Syrus and Hasselberry look outraged at Chazz.

"No I didn't" states Jaden coldly "why are you always acting…like…well like you?" Chazz shrugs "I am what I am" he retorts. "Knock it of both of you" Alexis ever the mature one takes charge "here comes the Chancellor to make the announcement"

Chancellor Sheppard along with Professor Crowler and Vice-chancellor Bonaparte, Miss Fontain and Security Agent Zara arrive, Crowler has an anxious expression, Bonaparte has a determined expression, Fontain has a friendly expression, and Zara has a mean expression. Sheppard seems pleased by the turnout.

"H-hem" Sheppard speaks into a microphone "is this thing working?" an ear splitting screech blares out of the waterproof speakers setting every ones teeth on edge "ah here we go" he clears his throat once more "as Chancellor of Duel Academy it is my honor to introduce today's Staff vs. Students Dueling event in memory of the first ever Battle city Tournament" he pauses as the students cheer before continuing "depending on how good your grades are five students will be chosen to duel Vice-chancellor Bonaparte, Professor Crowler, Nurse Fontain, and Zara leader of the disciplinary action squad" cheers and jeers from the students, Zara glares at them clearly she isn't having a grand time. "Professor Sartyr has asked me to convey his apologies that he cannot take part this year, however I will be taking his place" he chuckles as the students, especially Jaden cheer.

"Ranked with the highest grade…third year Alexis Rhodes" a congratulatory cheer resounds around the Arena 'and she'll be dueling…Zara" Alexis walks onto the arena field with an air of confidence and stands opposite Zara who gives her a dirty look.

"Second place goes to…" Jaden, Chazz, Syrus, Hasselberry, Blair and Atticus wait with baited breath "third year Chazz Princeton" a jeer resounds from the obelisks as Chazz walks onto the arena field amidst a hail of insults, the Slifers seeing this start up a chant of "Chazz it up" in defense of their favorite spoiled rich kid "and his opponent" Shepard teeters of slightly "Crowler" Chazz and Crowler stand of against each other.

"Third place, a close one was won by…" Jaden looks hopeful "Third Year Syrus truesdale" Syrus looks gob smacked, Hasselberry gives him a hearty slap to the back in congratulation and nearly sends him flying, Jaden wishes him luck "and his opponent, Fontain" Syrus clearly terrified somehow manages to walk onto the field and stand opposite Fontain who winks at him.

"Fourth place goes to…" Jaden still looks hopeful "Blair Flanagan" the only female Slifer Red nudges Marceil who nearly jumps out of his skin before running onto the field "and your opponent" she stops in front of Bonaparte the only free staff member other than Shepard "Bonaparte yes"

"And last but by no means least facing me in a duel, controversially in fifth place…" Shepard pauses to elt the tension build "…Atticus Rhodes" Alexis's sibling and the oldest student on campus (not counting Satorious who dropped out at the end of term last year) smirks and pausing only to mutter something to Jaden who was torn between disappointment and been happy for his friends, he strides onto the field to face of against Shepard.

"Let the duels begin" Shepard declares.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nightshade 07: I've planned out several chapters in advance and I don't think you'll be disappointed**

Scene 5) ten duelists, five duels, simultaneous duel action!

Zara glares at Alexis and runs a hand along her fringe "You may act like a goody two shoes Rhodes but I know you hang around with those delinquents from Slifer Red rule breaking will not be accepted and your defeat shall be a warning to everyone not to mess with the disciplinary action squad!"

Alexis folds her arms defiantly "we'll see" she states.

"Well Mr. Princeton lets see if you're as good as you claim to be" claims Crowler.

Chazz smirks "the names Chazz but scrubs like you get to call me Thunder!" a roll of thunder can be heard and a distant flash of lighting can be seen in the distance.

"You don't look like much Truesdale" Miss Fontain runs a critical eye over him "you're in need of a few extra laps come next P.E. session, but for now" she grins "if you thought all I'm good for is handing out band aid's and making students sweat, your in for a surprise"

Syrus gulps nervously.

"A Slifer Slacker?" asks Bonaparte "what an insult I'll send you packing une, dune, twa"

Blair snorts "I may be a Slifer but I'm no Slacker!"

"Well then Atticus surprised?" Sheppard asks Atticus as they swap decks and shuffle "sure am" replies Atticus I never expected it to be like this or in front of the whole school"

"Hmmm" Sheppard scans the assembled crowd of students "Jaden seems disappointed" he notes.

"I'll make it up to him" claims Atticus as they return their respective decks "he may be our best duelist but his test grades barely scraped a pass" sighs Sheppard.

"Hey don't put that on me" protests Atticus 'I'm not signing up to operation improve Jaden's Grades also known as mission impossible" Sheppard sighs once more "I suppose you are right" he admits as they prepare to duel.

"Game on!" everyone shouts.

"I'll go first" growls Zara drawing a card "and I'll play my field spell Cage of the Gladiator Beasts – the Coliseum and then I play Gladiator Beast Hoplomus in Defense mode" A rock type monster that resembles a stone Rhino (Atk-700, Def-2100) "I set a face down card and end my turn, your move brat"

"I'll make you eat those words" Alexis promises her as she draws her card "I summon Cyber Gymnast in Attack mode" a female warrior in a leotard (Atk-800, def-1800) "and I activate Alegrotoile to destroy your face-down card" Gladiator Lash is destroyed "Cyber Gymnasts ability destroys your monster" Gladiator Beast Hoplomus is destroyed "so I van now attack you directly with Cyber Gymnast" Cyber Gymnast attacks Zara's life points directly reducing them to 3200.

"Lucky shot" growls Zara.

0o0o0

"Since I'm superior I'll start things of" declares Chazz arrogantly "I draw and set a monster face down in defense mode, end turn"

Crowler Harrumphs "a small start for such a big talker" he draws a card "I summon the Ancient Gear Knight in Attack mode" A machine type monster resembling an antique Knight (Atk-1900, Def-400) "and activate my Ancient Gear Castle" a spell card with the image of a castle constructed out of ancient gears "it…"

"Raises the Atk points of your Ancient Gear monsters by 300 points I know" Chazz cuts Crowler of as Ancient Gear Knight's (Atk-1900 increases to 2200) "Well then you'll know all about the mechanized lancer attack" sniffs Crowler ordering his Ancient Gear Knight to attack Chazz's facedown monster (a Masked Dragon) which is destroyed.

"Just as I planned now I can summon Armed Dragon LV 3 to take his place" a small winged Dragon (Atk-1200, Def-900) Ancient Gear Castle gets a counter.

Crowler sets a card and ends his turn.

0o0o0

Miss Fontain draws a card "I summon the Dancing Fairy in Defense mode" three small fairy girls clustered together (Atk-1700, Def-1000) "I set three face downs and end my turn your up truesdale"

Syrus steels himself and draws a card, Miss Fontain activates a continues trap card "Bad Reaction to Simochi" she informs him "and as long as it's in play card effects that increase your life points now have the opposite effect" she explains "but I don't have any life point increasing cards" replies Syrus "no problem I have loads" claims Miss Fontain activating her second trap card with an image of a present with 3000 written next to it "normally Gift Card would increase your life points by 3000 but thanks to Bad Reaction to Simochi the reverse happens" Syrus takes 3000 points of damage his life points decrease to a mere 1000 "awe man" he complains. "I'm not finished" Miss Fontain tells him activating her third trap card another continues trap "Chain Burst now if you activate a trap card you'll lose 1000 life points"

"But I only have 1000 life points left" Syrus realizes 'come on Syrus' he thinks 'What would Zane do?' he wonders 'he'd probably fuse together his Cyber Dragons and wipe out all her life points in one move…fuse?' Syrus gets his first good idea 'with her Chain Burst in play I can't use my trap card but I can still use my spell cards' he looks across at his opponent determinedly "I play polymerization and fuse Steamroid and Gyroid to form Steam Gyroid" (Atk-2200, Def-1600) 'now what? I can't mess this up…got to get a grip, got to think, got to…think? Yeah think like bastion…now she set three traps last turn and used them all up in one move, so now she's got nothing protecting her from my moves, and on the plus side if she does play any trap cards in future she'll take a 1000 point hit as well' Syrus smiles confidently "I summon Drilloid and attack destroy her monster with turbine nosecone driller!" Drilloids effect destroys Dancing Fairy "now attack her directly Steam Gyroid!" Miss Fontains life points decrease to 1800 "end turn" Syrus announces cheerfully.

0o0o0

Blair draws a card "activate Wave Motion Cannon" a continues spell card "I set a monster in Defense mode and a face down card and call it a turn"

"You think you can force John Louie Bonaparte to surrender? Ha!" he draws a card "I summon the Toy Soldier and equip it with toy Cannon Barrage which doubles it's Atk" a French toy soldier (Atk-800 doubles to Atk-1600) "now when I attack you take damage equal to Toy Soldiers original Atk points, now my soldier attack her monster and smash through her defenses" The Unhappy Maiden is revealed and destroyed Blair's life points decrease to 3200 the battle phase immediately ends.

"This campaign shouldn't take to long" declares Bonaparte setting a face down he ends his turn.

"Activate trap" Blair plays her face down "Secret barrel inflicts 200 points of damage for each car din your hand and on your field and I count six" Bonaparte utters a French exclamation as his life points decrease to 2800.

0o0o0

Sheppard draws a card 'First I'll play my Future Fusion spell card and discard Two Cyber Ogre's from my deck to the graveyard and in two turns I can fusion summon Cyber Ogre 2 can you last two turns?" he coughs and continues "ahem I play Cyber Ouroboros on the Defensive" a snake like Cyber card (Atk-0, Def-600) "Your move Rhodes"

Atticus smirks and draws a card 'I summon the Luster Dragon in attack mode" a powerful dragon (Atk-1900, Def-1200) "and attack your Cyber ourboris thingy" Cyber Ouroboros is destroyed by Luster dragon "I set two face down cards and kick back"

0o0o0

Zara draws a card "I play Gladiator Beast Bestiari" a flacon like wind monster (Atk-1500, Def-800) "and activate the Banner of Courage" a continues spell card "now my monsters gain 200 Attack points during my battle phase, attack her Gymnast" Cyber Gymnast is destroyed by gladiator Beast Bestiari, Alexis's life points decrease to 3100 "Bestiari returns to my deck so I can replace it with Gladiator Beast Laquari" an armored wolf in a ring of fire (Atk-1800, Def-400) "since he was special summoned by the effect of a Gladiator Beast his effect kicks in" explains Zara (Atk-1800 increases to 2100) "then my Field card receives a counter further boosting all my Gladiator Beasts by 100 points for each counter" (Atk-2100 increases to 2200) "I'll set a card face down and end my turn"

Alexis draws a card "I summon forth Cyber Tutu" a female warrior in a Tutu (Atk-1000, Def-800) "I activate Super double summon allowing me a second summon this turn and I chose to summon Etoile Cyber" a female warrior wrapped in ribbons (Atk-1200, Def- 1600) "I equip my Cyber Tutu with the Heart of clear Water so it can't be destroyed in battle while I equip my Etoile Cyber with the Malevolent Nuzzle to boost it's Atk" (Atk-1200 increases to 1900)

"Not enough to beat my Laquari" states Zara

"I'll get to him later" claims Alexis "first I attack you directly with Cyber Tutu pounding pirouette!" Cyber Tutu kicks Zara to the tune of 1000 life points, Zara's life points decrease to 2200 "I set a face down and end my turn it's your move girl friend"

0o0o0

Chazz draws a card and grins "it's level up time" Armed dragon LV 3 evolves into a LV 5 monster, Ancient Gear castle gains another counter "I discard Armed Dragon LV 5 from my hand to take out your Ancient Gear Junker"

Crowler bristles "impudent brat activate my trap card Divine Wrath destroys any monster whose effect activates any monster like your Armed Dragon!" he points at Chazz's monster as a divine bolt hits it destroying it, Chazz growls "I set a monster on the field in defense mode and end my turn"

Crowler draws a card and grins "Oh Thunder I've bad news I can sacrifice my Ancient Gear Castle to summon my Ancient Gear Golem!" Crowlers best monster the behemoth of an Ancient Gear machine (Atk/Def-3000) Ancient Gear Knights (Atk decreases back to 1900) "I attack your last line of defense with my ancient Gear Golem mechanized mayday!" Gear Golem destroys the Silent Swordsman dealing 2000 points of damage to Chazz's life points, "Now my Ancient Gear Knight attack" a direct hit from Crowlers second monster deals a further 1900 points of damage to Chazzs life points leaving him with a mere 100 life points remaining.

0o0o0

Miss Fontain draws a card "I'm still in the lead" he states "and I intend to keep it that way I play Goblin Thief it steals 500 of your life points" Syrus's life points decrease to 500 "and your loss becomes my gain" Miss Fontains life points increase to 2300. "I summon Bowganian in Defense mode" a machine type monster clutching a crossbow (Atk-1300, Def-800) "I'll set a face down and end my turn"

Syrus draws a card "I summon Jetroid in Defense mode" (Atk-1200, Def- 1700) 'it's effect can't help me now' thinks Syrus "and I play the spell card pot of Greed allowing me to draw two new cards" Truckroid and Feather of the Phoenix "I activate Feather of the phoenix and choose to place my Pot of greed card on the top of my deck" he did this "now…I attack Bowganian with my Drilloid"

Miss Fontain counters with a trap "Negate Attack" Miss Fontain's life points decrease to 1300 "playing that trap cost you a thousand life points" exclaims Syrus "the difference is I have life points to spare, you don't" she smirks.

0o0o0

Blair draws a card her wave Motion Cannon receives a counter "I set a monster in defense mode and then set a face down card end turn"

"Fine by me" laughs Bonaparte but before I take my turn I'll activate this card" a continues trap "Equal Treaty and under it's terms each time I draw you take 100 points of damage but fairs fair my life points also change I gain the life points you lose" he draws a card Blairs life points decrease to 3100, Bonapartes increase to 2900.

"Of course it doesn't just work during my draw phase for example" he plays Pot of greed and draws two cards, Blairs life points decrease to 3000, Bonapartes increase to 3000. "And since a full turn has gone by I get to summon two more toy Soldiers to the field and I equip both of them with toy cannon Bombardment cards" 2X Toy soldiers (Atk-800 increases to 1600) "Attack men to victory!" Bonapartes toy soldiers charge at Blairs face down monster which is flipped ace up revealed as Royal Magical Library (Atk-0, Def-2000)

"Gonna call of your attack?" Blair asks him "no a soldier fights to the end, there is no retreat in war" claims Bonaparte his soldiers attack fails to destroy Royal Magical library and he takes 1200 points of damage (400 for each failed attack) Bonapartes life points decrease to 1800 "what was the point of that?" Blair asks him again.

Bonaparte chuckles "you are obviously unfamiliar with my battle strategy my three Toy Soldiers attacked your monster even if they couldn't destroy it so you take 800 points of damage for each toy soldier equipped with Toy Cannon Bombardment that attacked!"

Blair gasps as her life points decrease to 600.

0o0o0

Sheppard draws a card "one more turn Truesdale I set a monster in defense mode and a face down card on the field it' your turn you'd better make good use of it"

Atticus draws a card "awesome I play my Stamping Destruction spell card to destroy one of your spell or trap card as well as dealing 500 points of damage in the bargain and I know which one to take out…your face down card!" Radiant mirror Force trap is destroyed Sheppard's life points decrease to 3500 "what!" exclaims Sheppard 'I don't want to destroy your Future Fusion card" Atticus explains "I want to take on cyber Ogre 2"

"I summon my Spear Dragon in Atk mode" a blue Dragon with a spear shaped nose (Atk-1900, Def-0) "it seems my Dragons Rage trap is redundant" he activates the continues trap card anyway "I attack your face down monster with my Spear Dragon" Cyber Valley is revealed Sheppard removes it from play to remove it from play and end the battle phase "darn ah well Luster Dragon attack him directly!" Sheppards life points decrease to 1600.

0o0o0

"I'm not your friend" snarls Zara drawing a card "I summon the Witch Doctor of Sparta in defense mode and attack with Gladiator Beast Laquari crush her Etoile Cyber" Alexis activates her facedown card Doblepass "your attack is switched to a direct one against me and then I get to launch a direct attack of my own" smirks Alexis.

"And let Etoile Cybers effect wipe out my life points no thanks" Zara activates her own trap card Parry sending Gladiator beast Secutor from her hand to her deck to negate and destroy Alexis's trap card. Laquaris attack goes through and Etoile Cyber is destroyed Alexis's life points decrease to 2600.

"Now my Gladiator beast returns to my deck and is replaced by Gladiator Beast Darius" a horse like monster with a long whip (Atk-1700, Def-300) Field spell 2 counters "its effect resurrects my Gladiator Beast Hoplomus in Defense mode" Field Spell 3 counters, Gladiator Beast Darius (Atk-1700 increases to 2000) Gladiator Beast Hoplomus (Atk-700 increases to 1000) Witch Doctor of Sparta's effect kicks in dealing 500 points of damage Alexis's life points decrease to 2100.

"Face it you can't win girl" Zara mocks Alexis who ignores her.

Alexis draws a card 'I activate Monster Reincarnation so I ditch Cyber Prima to return Etoile Cyber to my hand now I activate my own field spell card Fusion Gate" Alexis's field spell replaces Zara's Gladiator Beast Darius (Atk-2000 decreases to 1700) Gladiator Beast Hoplomus (Atk-1000 decreases to 700) a field of neon green energy is formed "I remove Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater from my hand out of play to fusion summon Cyber Blader" an agile female warrior with long wavy hair (Atk-2100, Def-800)

"Since you have three monsters on your side of the field Cyber Blader negates all your spells, traps and monster effects and I'm only getting started" she plays the equip spell card Premature Burial "I choose to resurrect my Cyber Gymnast and by discarding fusion recovery I can destroy your Gladiator Beast Hoplomus again" Gladiator Beast Hoplomus is destroyed. "Since you now have two monsters my Cyber Bladers effect changes now its Atk doubles!" Cyber Blader (Atk-2100 increases to 4200) "let's see you escape this" Alexis orders Cyber Blader to Attack Gladiator beast Darius which is destroyed Zara's life points decrease all the way to 0.

"No!" cries Zara "beaten by a brat"

"I prefer to consider myself a busybody but to each their own" comments Alexis.

0o0o0

Crowlers last attack had knocked Chazz for six he takes a moment to recover before standing tall, he draws a card "no way am I losing to you" he states Crowler laughs "I have 4000 life points and all my monsters, you have 100 and nothing"

"We'll just see about that" mutters Chazz "Level modulation" he plays a spell card "now I can resurrect my Armed Dragon LV 5" Crowler points out the flaw in his plan "But it can't attack or activate it's effect this turn"

"Never planned to" smirks Chazz "Activate Level up" a second spell card Armed Dragon LV 5 evolves into a LV 7 monster "And I'm not done yet meet the top link of the food chain "Armed Dragon LV 10!" LV 7 is tributed to special summon the LV 10 Armed Dragon "I discard Silent Swordsman LV 5 to destroy all your monsters" Crowlers monsters are destroyed "Now I summon armed Dragon LV 3 in Attack mode and attack!" Armed dragon LV 10 attacked Crowler directly decreasing his life points to 1000, and then Armed Dragon LV 3 attacked to reduce his life points to 0.

Chazz had done it again snatching victory from the jaws of defeat.

0o0o0

Miss Fontain draws a card 'standby phase Bowganian hits you for 300 points of damage" Syrus's life points decrease to 200 "activate offerings to the doomed and destroy Drilloid" Drilloid is destroyed "I summon Gellenduo in defense mode and end my turn"

Syrus frowns he couldn't see a way he could win but drew a card anyway "I activate shield Crush, Drilloid wasn't my only defense remover" Gellenduo is destroyed "now I switch my Jetroid to Attack mode "Jetroid destroy Bowganian" Bowganian is destroyed "steam Gyroid direct attack!" Miss Fontain's life points decrease to 0.

"Very good Truesdale" miss Fontain congratulates him 'but this doesn't get you out of running laps" Syrus gulps.

0o0o0

Blair draws a card and adds a second counter to Wave Motion Cannon "this duels over I tribute my Wave Motion Cannon to inflict 2000 points of damage to your life points" Bonapartes life points decrease to 0 "my campaign" he moans 'in ruins"

0o0o0

Sheppard draws a card "its time I fusion summon Cyber Ogre 2" a giant machine monster (Atk-2600, Def-1900) "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to target your face down card" Widespread Ruin is destroyed" "I attack your luster Dragon with Cyber Ogre 2 it gains Atk points equal to half your monsters Atk points" Cyber Ogre 2 (Atk-2600 increases during battle phase to 3550) Luster Dragon is destroyed Atticus's life points decrease to 2350 "your move Mr. Rhodes"

Atticus draws a card "perfect I summon Blizzard Dragon in Atk mode" an ice dragon imbued with freezing powers (Atk-1800) its effect prevents your Cyber Ogre 2 from attacking next turn" he places a card face down and ends his turn.

Sheppard draws a card "I activate polymerization and fuse Barrel dragon and Blowback Dragon from my hand into Gataling Dragon" Atticus gapes at one of the most powerful and dangerous machine monsters in the game "I flip three coins and depending upon the number of heads destroy a number of monsters on the field" three coins are flipped and land with all three heads face up Sheppard sighs he'd been hoping for a two but had no choice, Atticus's Spear Dragon and Blizzard Dragon along with Sheppards Cyber Ogre 2 are destroyed.

"Gataling Dragon finish him of" commands Sheppard, Gataling Dragon powers up it's three barrel weapons "not today" smirks Atticus activating his trap card "Call of the Haunted brings back my Luster Dragon so you'll have to attack him instead of me" Gataling Dragon destroys Luster Dragon, Atticus's life points decrease to 1650. Sheppard sets a card face down and ends his turn.

Atticus draws a card his face lights up "you're not the only one with fusions you know I play Polymerization to fuse my Red Eye's Black Dragon and Meteor Dragon from my hand into the Meteor Black Dragon!" (Atk-3500, Def-2000)

Sheppard regards Atticus's monster impassively his face down Dimension Prison card would turn Atticus's victory into a defeat. "Activate Stamping Destruction" declares Atticus Sheppard is shocked "no" he insists "you have to attack with your monster"

"What! And fall into your trap" Atticus asks him "no way" Sheppard's Dimensional Prison is destroyed and Sheppards life points decrease to 1100 "and now I play my spell card Meteor of Destruction it deals a 1000 points of damage to your life points" Sheppards Life points decrease to 100. "Now to finish you of Meteor Black Dragon take him out!" Meteor Black Dragon destroys Gataling Dragon and Sheppards life points hit 0.

"Oh yeah!" cheers Atticus doing a quick victory dance "I'm the man"

"Hmm" muses Sheppard not in the least bit upset by his loss "congratulations Mr. Rhodes I knew you had what t takes" he congratulates him 'I just hope you have what it takes to keep it up' he thinks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Silver Luna Moon: well the show is about dueling, but you're right of course, it shouldn't just be all duels, but after this chapter the plot starts to unfold, so I hope you like it.**

Chapter 6) Announcing a long overdue change

"Ehem" Sheppard smiles despite his defeat; if the Chancellor of Duel Academy was anything he was gracious in defeat "well played Mr. Rhodes" the assembled crowd cheer to the five way student body victory.

"Way to play guys" Jaden congratulates his friends "wish I'd got to duel with you" Hasselberry rubs his chin thoughtfully "guess we'll have to study harder eh Sarg?"

"Thanks Jaden" Alexis smiles warmly at him while Chazz scowls and grits his teeth.

"Hey where's Atticus?" Syrus asks interrupting the moment, everyone looks around confused wasn't he with them?

"Look!" Blair points towards the stadium where Chancellor Sheppard and Atticus where in a deep discussion "What do you think he's up to?" Chazz asks momentarily distracted from his huffing fit "I haven't the faintest idea" replies Alexis.

Atticus steps to the side allowing Chancellor Sheppard to take centre stage turning the microphone back on he faces the full assembly of Duel Academy students "A landslide victory for the student body, it seems we may have taught you all a little to well" he chuckles "for our own good" the students cheer once more "I am a man of my word so you all have the rest of today free to use as you see fit" another rousing cheer from the students.

"What does he think he's doing?" Bonaparte whispers to Crowler "we have to keep our end of the bargain" Crowler replies "we told these slackers if more students than staff members won the duels they could have a half day holiday"

"What a ridicules statement" grumbles Bonaparte, Crowler nods his head in agreement 'but a deals a deal' he thinks distastefully.

"Now before you all leave I have an announcement to make" Sheppard takes a deep breath "for over a year now the Red Dorm has been without a head, ever since the mysterious disappearance of Professor Banner…" Jaden, Chazz and Syrus feign innocence knowing full well that Banner hadn't disappeared merely gone to live inside his cat Pharaoh as a disembodied soul. "…I have been unable to find a replacement" he frowns darkly.

Crowler leans over towards Bonaparte "no wonder who'd want to take responsibility over that fleapit of a dorm and its mangy students?" he mutters, Bonaparte nods his head "wee, wee I told you we should have demolished it while we had the chance" he replies.

Sheppard smiles brightly at the assembly of students "until now" the gang, Crowler and Bonaparte face fault "so it gives me great pleasure to introduce the new head of the Slifer Red dorm…"

"Awe man" moans Jaden "what a burn, now we won't have any fun back at the dorm"

Syrus sighs "oh well it was fun while it lasted"

"Hell no" exclaims Hasselberry "does this mean I have to go back to the Ra Dorm?"

"I'm really gonna miss casual dress Fridays" comments Chazz wiping away a single tear.

Blair stares at them all with mixed look of confusion, disbelief and a little fear.

"Why?" Syrus asks him "you only ever wear the same black jacket you're wearing now"

A thought balloon containing an image of Alexis in tight jeans and a short top that showed of her midriff filters through Chazz's mind "oh no reason" he says dreamily.

"What can he possibly mean?" wonders Crowler "that job vacancies been on the market for a year and no one's even so much as looked at it" storms Bonaparte "who would have thought Banner would be so irreplaceable?" comments Crowler.

"…Joining Duel Academies Staff this year…Atticus Rhodes" stunned silence met the announcement as Atticus steps up a twinkle in his eye and bows to the students in greeting, of course no one was more flabbergasted than the gang, in fact their flabbers had never been so gasted in their lives, Alexis nearly fainted on the spot.

"Atticus?" Chazz can't believe it his mentor, his best friend, the prince of Duel Academy (albeit more often than not a clown prince) the new head of the Red Dorm?

Jaden blinks and grins "this is so cool, looks like the future of Slifer Reds looking real bright"

"I'm gonna kill him" vows Alexis.


	7. Chapter 7

**SilverLunaMoon: I know it's terribly OC having Atticus become a teacher but I found it worked best for the plot, glad you like it.**

**TS24: thanks for the review.**

_I have received a particully nasty flame which I've showed below, I've tried explaining, I've tried asking him to see my side, I've even tried having a slagging match with him, but he's just as stubborn as I am, before when this happened to a Terminator fic of mine I acted childishly and abandoned the fic, I'm more mature now I will continue to update Of Darkness, Shadows and Dark Light if only to spite him._

**Higuchimon's review:**

After reading this, I feel the need to point out that the only reason that Juudai *can* defeat the Light of Ruin is because he is the one who has the power of Gentle Darkness, which was hinted at in season 2 and made plain in season three. And because of that, he has Yubel, who swore to guard him and who he swore to love. Just randomly changing things *makes no sense*.

...the Light of Ruin can only take over people who *want* it to take them over. It offers people what they want. We saw that with Manjoume and Misawa. It has *nothing else* that it can offer Saiou. This is just a failed attempt to copy season two.

Having Fubuki be the head of the Osiris Dorm *when he hasn't graduated yet* is ridiculous. He does have to take classes, you know.

Everything that happened in season three was to mature Juudai into an adult capable of fulfilling his mission: to fight the Light of Ruin. Exactly how do you plan to do that if he doesn't make some mistakes with consequences that fit with his character? He has enormous power and his carelessness and recklessness can get people hurt if he doesn't learn better. That was shown all throughout season one and two and a *good* alternate season three would still take that into account.

_Now I'm not adverse to constructive criticism (pause for derisive laughter to die down) but this isn't constructive criticism, this is telling me my idea's rubbish and I should basically be doing it his way, which is following the Japanese version (subbed) rather than the English (dubbed) and I don't want to get into a big debate about which is better, I am English and it's easier for me to follow the English version, I sent him a reply explaining my reasoning and this is his reply (the bracketed parts are my comments that he's addressing):_

[I've only ever seen seasons 1-2 and read themanga volumes 1-3 and the only thing remember about Jadens's defeating thelight of DESTRUCTION is that it's because he can defy destiny.]

I've watched every single episode of GX. All 180 of them. Juudai can defeat the Light of Ruin because he has the power of Dark Justice, the Gentle Darkness that created the universe. Neos tells him that in episode 102. The Neo-Spacians hinted at it when he met them in the first place. Or did you miss all that about the war between the Light and the Dark and how Juudai is the Dark's champion?

[The Light of destruction has possessed people who didn't want it before...the game guy who runs a BES deck who duels Jaden, even though he joined the society, he never actully saw the light, however after losing to Jaden Satorius claimed his soul and he saw the light.]

Uh, yes, he was already part of the SOL then. Saiou just reclaimed him. And Saiou is *different*, in case you missed that part. It was his destiny once already to be the host of the Light. Juudai already fixed that.

[he has graduated...I didn't put in that scene because I apparently incorrectly assumed anyone with half a brain could work it out from the dialogue between Sheppard and Atticus, he's been attending Duel academy for five years and is currently on his sixth (admittedly he spent most of those years trapped in the shadows I accept that) ]

No, he hasn't. Because there are only THREE years at Duel Academia to *START WITH*. He doesn't graduate until the end of season four, with Asuka, Juudai, and Manjoume. Would you like a screenshot? Because I can most certainly provide one. It is Japanese high school, whether you like it or not.

[Again I haven't seen season 3, so I'm ignoring it along with season 4. and this isn't an alternative season 3 this is an attempt at a Yugioh GX movie featuring lots of duels, lots of drama, action, a bit of comedy and the baddest GX villains ever!]

No, this is a pathetic copy of the first two seasons with the same generic villains instead of anything that makes sense. You're retreading old ground instead of doing anything that's actually creative or making sense. Most of GX has been subbed. Go to YouTube and actually watch it as it was meant to be, not the watered down dub that destroys plots and characterization.

[My imagination comes up with the ideas, don't shoot them down, just because you have no imagination.]

Right. Because I've written over a million words of fanfic because I have no imagination.

_Now I couldn't help putting in a few scathing comments my pride had been hurt but as you can see I explained my reasoning but he's been completely unreasonably so I gave him another reply this time with as many insults as I could cram in while attempting to address the main issue as strongly as I possibly could (mainly repeating myself from before):_

As I've already said I've only seen seasons 1-2 and so I'm ignoring seasons 3+ if you want me to accept them get a free view channel in England (Citv or cbbc) to broadcast seasons 3 to 4 of GX (they have broadcast half of season 3 but I missed it and have never broadcast season 4) and about episode 102 I must have yes. Good for you all 180 episodes, does that include commercial time? Maybe you should ring the Guinness book of world records up. Yes I missed all that, I get that Jaden was challenging the light, but if it's a dark light, is it light or is it darkness? It is however evil and these sought of theological discussions can leave a guy with a major headache, so all I can say is nuts on the road who cares? You completely miss the point, the gamer guy who runs a BES deck wanted to hang out with Jaden and be friends when he was forced by Satorious to see the light, he didn't want to see it even though he did, that's my point!

I already said I haven't seen season 4!! the way I see it he was the same age as Zane so he was in the same year as him when he disappeared could have been his first or second year, lets say it was near the end of his first or the beginning of his second year, when he's saved half way through (season 1) he's allowed back as a second year student despite his age, after Zane and the third years graduate he remains on as a third year despite been technically to old, (during season 2) so since this takes place after season 2 but ignoring seasons 3 and beyond he's graduated and is offered a place on as the head of Slifer Red, now if you can put aside your unwavering insistence that every singly episode of the series should be taken as fact and look at my logic, you'll find it's quite plausible that Atticus graduated and becomes a teacher, unlikely but plausible, sure it could never happen in the show, but this is fan fiction, the only limitation is the writers imagination, and I have a very good imagination.

Wrong! Has anything I've written up to now featured in the first two seasons? No it hasn't that's because I'm making things up, not jotting down my favorite scenes in the two seasons and writing them up into a story, So I should come up with new villains? Who said I wasn't The Shadow Riders have some new members, some familiar to us and an OC (won't say anymore, because I want it to remain a surprise) the Light of destruction is also up to some new tricks, which will result in Kaiba having the fight of his life (he's going to make more than just a cameo appearance) and this is creative, I'm the first person to try and write a story featuring the villains from season 1 and 2 I thought it was a cool idea, and it is, if only you'd stop blathering about how wrong it is, cause it's wrong, in the real story Jaden and Chazz would never make out, go bother the spirit shipping authors, not me, at least I'm trying to keep the characters as in character as I can considering no ones ever attempted a story like this before.

I'm English I like manga and anime, and in anime I like to watch both the Japanese and English versions, but in this case it's far to much hassle, so I'll stick with my videos of the dubbed GX I taped for reference, thanks for the suggestion though I don't think.

Clearly you don't have much of an imagination if you can't accept a story for what it is rather than what you think it should be. Yours Jerex

(My imagination came up with Of Darkness, Shadows and Dark Light don't let you lack of imagination kill it)

_I have since received a further reply where he repeats his arguments and continues to tell me how wrong I am, fan fiction is made by fans if it had to follow the anime it's based on completely it wouldn't be fiction, it would be a transcript of the anime episodes wouldn't it? I came up with this story, and it's original no one had ever tried to write a story where the shadow Riders and the Light of Destruction go head to head against our fave dueling protagonists, and I've received more flames for this fic, than any other but like I said I will continue to update, I thank everyone has a good review for this fic, SilverLunaMoon especially, and it's for you and those like you who are prepared to accept other peoples stories without condemning their viewpoints that I do so._

Scene 7) Resurrection of the clan of Seven Star Assassins 

In a sterile hospital ward an old man lay dieing on a bed hooked up to a life support machine an oxygen mask covered his face which when seen is revealed to be Kagemaru the wizened old superintendent of Duel Academy and former Leader of the Shadow Riders.

He was not longed for this world but he was now resigned to this fate, he had made his peace with the world and no longer longed for immortality, his affairs were in order, his will had been made out and he was now prepared to enter the great beyond.

Outside the ward down the corridor a set of doors opened and a figure clad in a dark purple trench coat, black biker gloves with silver spikes, dark purple trousers and a pitch back Duel Disk with silver fittings strides through stalking down the corridor towards Kagemaru's room.

A nurse moves to intercept the mysterious figure an alarmed look upon her face "hey you shouldn't be here, access is strictly restricted I'll have to ask you to…" the mysterious figure levels there gaze upon the nurse as a shadow charm hanging around the mysterious figures neck glows with a silvery light, before the nurse can react her eyes flutter closed and she collapses unconscious to the floor.

Towering over the unconscious nurse the Mysterious Figure glances across at Kagemau's room stepping over the nurse the figure strides over to the door and pushing it open enters the room.

Kagemaru breaths labouredly and opens his eyes weakly his head tilts up to look at his visitor his old eyes widen in shocked recognition and he starts laughing harshly slipping into a hacking fit of coughing.

The As yet nameless figure merely stands by the bed and observes Kagemaru behind a black demonic mask with silver horns and rectangle eye slits behind which supernatural gleaming blood red eyes can be seen glaring out. Long Violet hair arranged in two long downward spikes passed the side of the mask, with a trio of downward spikes arranged in a fringe over the horns of the mask.

"I can take it then that rumors of your death were reasonably exaggerated?" rasps Kagemaru receiving no response from the masked figure. "I can see Death hasn't changed you" he continues "still as talkative as ever" he chuckles weakly and splutters, but doesn't fall into a coughing fit this time. Still no reaction from the masked figure.

"You're after the card yes?" Kagemaru asks adopting a more serious tone "well you can't have it, it's over the sacred beasts, the Shadow Riders, every thing" the masked figure activates their Duel Disk.

Kagemaru bursts out laughing and enters another even worse fit of hacking coughing "I'm dieing you fool!" he hisses "I can barely lift a finger and you expect me to duel?" he asks incredulously.

The masked figure deactivates their Duel Disk and reaches into their trench coat to pull out an ancient tomb, Kagemaru blinks his eyes unsteadily as he focuses on the Blue and Gold volume which clashed with the figures obvious preference for purple and silver, it bore on its cover the Millennium Symbol.

"Amnaels Tomb of Black Alchemy!" exclaims Kagemaru as the book glows with a vivid multi-colour energy stream that blasts Kagemaru who cries out in fear and pain. As the masked figure completes their task the life support machine fails a wavy line on a monitor settles into a steady horizontal line, a loud droning beeping sound is emitted by the medical devices.

The masked figure leaves the ward as though he was never there, and the Nurse regains consciousness with no memory of her encounter with the mysterious figure, and runs into Kagemaru's room immediately.

0o0o0

In a hidden chamber a glass cylinder filled completely with a bubbling amber liquid that reacts even more violently as something inside it thrashes about, cracks appear in the cylinder which shatters with explosive force dispelling the fluid within across the floor along with a He-man figure with long flowing hair, bulging muscles and youthful vigor.

Naked, confused and covered completely in amber liquid he tries to get his bearings as he stands up and glances around finding himself in a room filled with strange instruments in turn filled with strange bubbling liquids, strange shaped beakers, and test tubes, chemicals, a wall covered with stone slabs depicting heretic text.

"Banners secret laboratory" the Young Kagemaru realizes he looks at himself in shock "what the…it can't be…I'm…young once more" he staggers over to a desk where he finds a pair of pants to slip into and a plain grey Duel Disk which he runs his hand across. Looking up he finally spots the masked figure as they step out of the shadows Duel Disk activated.

"You rejuvenated me just so you could duel me?" Kagemaru asks barely believing the evidence before his eyes "ha!" he laughs "you really must want that card back" he places the Duel Disk onto his arm "well if it's a duel you want I won't disappoint you"

Young Kagemaru life-points:4000. Masked Figure life-points: 4000

"Game on" a confident Kagemaru declares as they both draw five cards with Kagemaru drawing a sixth "and I'll start with this a continues Spell card **Five replaces Four**" he laughs out loud "as long as this card is face-up on the field I can summon level five monsters as though they are level four monsters, the only down side is level four monsters must now be summoned as though they were level five monsters, but that won't matter to me" he selects a card in his hand "so I'll end by playing my **Lava Battleguard **in Defense mode a red and brown furred warrior holding a spiked club appears on Kagemaru's side of the field (Atk-1550, Def-1800) "And I suppose that'll do for now" Kagemaru ends his turn.

The masked figure draws a card and sets a face-down monster and a face-down spell or trap card and ends their turn without a word.

"Is that all?" sneers Kagemaru drawing a card "I play my **Swamp Battleguard** in Atk mode" A green and brown furred warrior holding a spiked club (Atk-1800, Def-1500) "and switch my **Lava Battleguard** to Atk mode as well" due to their effects both Battleguards Atk's increase by 500 **Swamp Battleguard **(atk-2300) **Lava Battleguard** (Atk-2050) "First my Swamp Battleguard destroys your face-down monster" the green one attacks slamming its club into the face-down card which flips up revealing a revolting germ monster which is destroyed "**Giant Germ**" growls a disgusted Kagemaru (Atk-1000, Def-0100)

Young Kagemaru life-points:3500. Masked Figure life-points: 4000

The masked figure special summons two more **Giant Germ's **in Atk mode "**Lava Battleguard** destroy the Germ on the right" Kagemaru commands, and the red one slams his club into the Germ monster destroying it.

Young Kagemaru life-points:3000. Masked Figure life-points: 2950

"I suppose that'll have to do" murmurs Kagemaru setting a face-down spell or trap card and ending his turn.

The masked figure draws a card and ends their turn without making a move, or switching the **Giant Germ** to defense mode.

Kagemaru laughs coldly as he draws his final card "I activate my continues trap card **Ultimate Offering** now I can summon more than one monster per turn" he selects a card in his hand "I summon **Dessert Battleguard** in Atk mode" a saffron yellow and brown furred warrior holding a spiked club (Atk-1850, Def-1550) "Now I pay 500 life-points to summon **Ocean Battleguard** in Atk mode" an azure blue and brown furred warrior holding a spiked club (Atk-1500, Def-1850) due to their effects both Battleguards Atk's increase by 500 **Dessert Battleguard **(Atk-2350) **Ocean Battleguard **(Atk-2000)

Young Kagemaru life-points:2500. Masked Figure life-points: 2950

"And I'll pay another 500 points to summon **Sky Battleguard** in Atk mode" Sky blue and brown furred warrior holding a spiked club (Atk-1900, Def-1900) "and it gains 400 Atk and Def points for each other Battleguard on the field" 4 other Battleguards face-up on the field Atk and Def increases by 1600**Sky Battleguard **(Atk-3500, def-3500)

Young Kagemaru life-points:2000. Masked Figure life-points: 2950

"And now my Battleguards will attack together and destroy your last monster and you along with it!" laughs Kagemaru "Go my Battleguards storm his field and…ugh" Kagemaru staggers and clutches his stomach racked with pain, all over his arms, legs, torso and face cracks appear where small trickles of dust pour out "what's happening…to…me" he gasps. The masked figure takes out a remote control from an inner pocket in their trench coat and points it at a sophisticated computer monitor screen over in a corner, clearly it was a new feature in the lab.

The monitor screen flicks on showing a news broadcast, a female reporter with her hair tied back in a bun finishes her previous bulletin and moves onto the relevant news item "and in other news today the superintendent of Duel Academy passed away today in his sleep the 98 year old Kagemaru suffered his last heart attack several days ago and has been in declining health for several years" an picture of Kagemaru flashes up on the screen it is a younger Kagemaru than the bed ridden version we saw earlier but is older and more worn than the young he-man version dueling the masked figure, it was probably taken in his forties and shows him in better health "his loss has been described as tragic by Maximillion Pegasus the creator of Duel Monsters, and Kaiba Corp will be holing a private funeral for him at a presently undisclosed date, and now back to Julia with our main story on the society of lig.." the masked figure turns of the screen and pockets the remote.

"I'm dead?" Kagemaru refuses to accept it at first but then the awful truth dawns on him "A homunculus! You cloned me using Banners old lab and trapped my soul in his shadow alchemy book, for sol transfer!" he screams in primal fury at the masked figure who finally breaks his vow of silence.

"_Your new body can not last much longer, already it crumbles to dust…"_ the masked figures voice was gruff and echoic _"…but before your death you will tell me where my soul card has been hidden"_

Kagemaru roars with anger "tell you? I'll Kill you!" he points at the masked figure "Kill him my Battleguards if I must die I will drag you down with me!" **Lava Battleguard**, **Swamp Battleguard**, **Dessert Battleguard**, **Ocean Battleguard** and **Sky Battleguard** attack the **Giant Germ** and the masked figure.

The masked figure activates his trap card _"_**Crush Card**_"_ he states _"I tribute my Giant Germ and all your monsters whose Atk is greater than 1500 are automatically destroyed!"_ all five Battleguards are destroyed; Kagemaru is forced to end his turn having used all his cards.

The masked figure draws a card "_summon _**Axe Dragonute**_ sign of Attack"_ a Dark Dragon monster (Atk-2000, Def-1200) "you planned this" Kagemaru realizes "from the very first turn you planned this" the masked figure sends **Axe Dragonute** in for a direct attack brining Kagemaru's life-points down to Zero.

Young Kagemaru life-points:0000. Masked Figure life-points: 2950

Kagemaru collapses on the floor, and finds he doesn't have the strength to get back up onto his feet "where is my soul card" the masked figure demands for the third and last time walking up to him.. "I gave it to your replacement but he never got a chance to use it, besides he's trapped beyond reach, consumed by the shadows" Kagemaru's body begins to age and wither as he finishes speaking as his life force ebbs and dies.

"_Beyond your reach"_ states the masked figure _"not mine"_ Kagemaru pulls himself up leaning on a bench for support, more and more cracks appeared, more dust sprayed onto the wet floor, looking across at a wall he'd merely only seen as a shadow, a look of horror crosses his features "No!" he cries out in horror "You can't, you just can't, don't you understand what your about to do?"

"_Understanding is unnecessary" _the masked figure claims _"I have the knowledge that is enough" _

"You'll kill us all, you're going to destroy everything!" Kagemaru exclaims tears of dust trickling down his face.

"_Some sooner than others" _whispers the masked figure walking away from Kagemaru who tries to launch himself at the masked figure only to collapse into dust.

The masked figure reaches another wall, one Kagemaru didn't get the opportunity to see, where six photos are arranged in a circle with a seventh in the middle from the top clockwise:

A photo was actully a copy of a painting miniaturized, and featured Camula wearing evening dress in a stately home style room, a red circle had been drawn around it along with the words resurrect printed diagonally (left to right) in black across the photo.

A blurry photo of an Amazon woman Tania with a Tiger Bass, a red X had been drawn over the picture.

A photo of a gold artifact which featured a series of hieroglyphics and a boy wearing the head piece of a Pharaoh Abidos the third, a red X had been drawn over the photo.

A Photo of a Duel Monsters card, Don Zaloog and the Dark Scorpions, a red X had been drawn over the photo.

A photo of a man clad in a dark grey trench coat and a trilby, a half mask covered the top half of his face, Titan his Photo had been left unmarked until now, the masked figure adds a red circle and prints the word resurrect diagonally (right to left) in black across the photo.

An enlarged print of Professor Banner's passport photo Amnail, a red X had been drawn over the picture.

And in the middle in a slightly larger print than the others, a photo of Atticus Rhodes with a mask expertly drawn over the face, the word kill had been written horizontally and vertically and diagonally (left to right, and right to left) through the photo, the name Nightshroud had been printed several times forming a hexogen around the photo, all this indicates just how obsessed the masked figure was with Nightshroud.

"_Soon, very soon"_ the masked figure whispers to themselves.


	8. Chapter 8

**SilverLunaMoon: thanks for the review, I like to think this chapter has some amusing points, as well as revealing the villains return.**

**Ambersunset1693:Thanks for the review, some people just don't like it when you don't follow their view, and refuse to accept that it could be done your way, fair enough there are lots of stories I've read or rather stopped reading because I don't believe it's plausible, but I don't bother to send them a message detailing all the things I think they've done wrong and what I think they should change to make it conform to a story I'd like, I like writing this story, I came up with it myself one day and started writing the first dozen chapters down, it takes me a long time to post them all, because I have other ongoing stories to update, and other new stories I'm writing and eventually want to post, perhaps it isn't remotely possible in the TV series, but this is fan fiction, I'm not trying to write something that would convince the TV network to commission a new series based on it (cos that'll never happen) Seriously I wish some people would just take it with a pinch of salt, thanks for the support!**

Scene 8) Hanging out At the Red Dorm

Chazz was loafing around lying back on his three seater sofa in his room, arms folded behind his head giving the impression of sleep, his black jacket for once had been taken off and was hanging over the back of the sofa. To look at him right now it would have been a stretch of imagination to label it as an 'awe' moment instead you would have labeled it as a 'should have been in bed already at this time of night' with an annoyed tapping of your foot accompanied by gesturing at your watch moment.

As expected Atticus or the Supreme Arch-Overlord over the Western Territories and Grand High Priest of the Great Sky Dragon God Slifer as he preferred to be known, having Atticus in charge hadn't really changed the comftable lives the Slifers had grown used to, the only real difference was that Atticus had moved into the Slifer Dorm (taking Professor Banners old room) and had complained bitterly about his wardrobes lack of Red.

So there you had it Chazz was trying to get some shut eye, trying been the optimum word, the geek patrol had moved straight into his room and were currently sitting cross legged on the floor in front of Chazz's wide-screen TV laughing and joking together while playing some stupid racing game on Chazz's X-Box 360, Syrus it seemed was in the lead much to Chazz's surprise, not only that Hasselberry was second with Jaden struggling with the controls currently dead last.

Any other time Chazz might have jumped up and joined in, if there was a chance to defeat Jaden at anything but he just couldn't be bothered right now, besides Syrus was good at the game, not just decent but good, really good and he'd never be able to live it down if the four eyed geek thrashed the living daylights out of him at Nitro Accelerate XXL Lust for Speed.

Right now he was content enough to lie back and snooze, let the geek patrol burn of their racing drive on his widescreen plasma TV, he didn't care, they could do whatever they wanted so long as they left him in peace, it was times like these even with the bane of his existence monopolizing his games console that Chazz felt maybe there was hope for the world yet…and then fate has to stick his nose in and screw everything up.

A phone somewhere in the idle black haired duelists apartment starts playing Poker face indicating an incoming call at first everyone ignores the phone but as it continued, the caller apparently to determined to hang up and try again later, and with their concentration been steadily eroded away, Jaden, Syrus and Hasselberry turn to Chazz "that's kind of annoying" Syrus hints and is ignored completely "can you get that Chazz?" growls Hasselberry having crashed his Ferrari and not in the best of moods "c'mon Chazz" Jaden adds "it's your phone answer it already"

Chazz waits another few seconds hoping the problem would go away on it's own but it doesn't with an exasperated yawn he stands up, stretches and saunters over to the sideboard where he picks up his Cell Phone. He waits for several seconds as the really catchy part of the tune comes up "poker face" he sings in a low voice to himself before with a sigh he flips open his Cell and accesses the call.

"You've reached the voice mail of Chazz Thunder GX champion and part time defender of the Earth please feel free not to leave a message after the beep, beep"

On the other end of the call Aster pulling on his silver jacket over a set of white bandages that covered his chest. He was in a hospital waiting room staring with a troubled look at a Television and sighs with exasperation 'don't screw me around Chazz this is important" he snaps.

Chazz stops dead in his tracks "Aster Phoenix?" he asks disbelievingly "Hey how did you get my Cell Number?" Jaden whoops as he swerves around Hasselberry's car and takes the lead only to groan as Syrus's Yellow and Green Racer soars past him a second later.

Aster sighs once more "I haven't the time for this can you get to Jaden?" Chazz shoots a glare at Jaden and co "oh yeah, I can get to Jaden" he mutters sourly.

"Good" a relieved Aster replies "can you get to a TV quickly?" he asks Chazz "there's a news report your going to want to see" Chazz smiles a sadistic smile "not a problem, in fact it'll be a pleasure"

Just as they were on the final lap, Jaden was creeping inch by inch closer to Syrus in the lead, but Hasselberry was coming up fast behind them when…the screen faded to static.

"NOOOOO!!!!!!" the geek patrol cry out in horror before turning to the look at Chazz who was standing beside the TV whirling the X-Box 360's plug around "I'm sorry" he smirked "but we interrupt this racing game championship with an important news flash" and so saying tossed the Cell at Jaden who catches it automatically and with that Chazz proceeds to sort through the cables connected to the games console and TV in order to reconnect the Ariel "Its for you" Chazz mutters.

Jaden blinks in confusion before putting the Cell to his ear "Hello? This is Jaden Yuki savior of the world two times and counting…"

"Jaden" Aster sounded relieved to have finally reached the happy go lucky duelist.

"Aster?" Jaden asks out loud "it's Aster he whispers to the others.

"Sam hill! Corporal Phoenix? For him I lose out on my victory?" gripes Hasselberry.

"How you doing?" Jaden asks him, aster sighs again "I'm…okay all things considered but Satorious is in big trouble again, and so are we"

"Satorious?" queries Jaden.

Chazz finally connecting the right cables utters a triumphant cry as the static is replaced by a TV broadcast, the news report Aster wanted them to see "guys your gonna want to see this" he calls over to them in an urgent tone of voice.

A female reporter with wavy blond hair was sat in a comftable arm chair facing a sofa upon which Satorious sprawled casually dressed in a familiar white trench coat

"What's he doing on TV?" a narked Hasselberry asks out loud.

"Oh yeah" Jaden remembers what was supposed to be happening "this is where Satorious publicly announces the disbanding of the Society of light" Chazz states "awe I was gonna say that" moans Jaden.

"Not anymore he's not" Aster claims.

On TV the reporter was talking earnestly with Satorious.

Reporter: The society of Light is a relatively new cult that as the name suggests and like many cults before focuses on light worship.

Satorious: (leans forward, hands clasped together) that is correct, the society was only established a year ago, but it has featured in the media only recently.

Reporter: (eagerly) Ah yes with the societies unorthodox taking over of Kaiba Corps Duel Academy.

Satorious: (frowns) I'm afraid several key members of my Society, who happened to be member of the student body staged a campus revolution of sorts in a declaration of their loyalty to the society, why I myself flew into Duel Academy to sort the matter out, this resulted in the immediate expulsion of all Duel Academy students from my society.

Reporter: And it was because of this that you decided to disband your society of Light completely correct?

Satorious: Oh there you are quite mistaken (announces gleefully)

Reporter: (thrown of balance) but I…

Satorious: I had a crisis of faith following the aftermath of Duel Academy I felt there was no way the society could continue after such a scandal…but now…I suppose you could say I've seen the light once more (smiles at the private joke) The society however will go on Shirley, after all isn't the path of light the most obvious one to take? This world is covered in shadows, shadows wear the path of darkness lurks waiting to ensnare the human soul, we must all rise above the temptation of the darkness and follow the light, it is the only way to defeat the darkness, it is destiny.

Reporter: (clearly thinks Satorious is a nutcase) so what are your plans for the society now?

Satorious: sits up straighter, stares directly into the camera) there are still many loose ends from Duel Academy that have to be dealt with, and a rival of mine that I intend to defeat as soon as I possibly can…

Jaden gapes at the screen 'he means me' he thinks.

Satorious: (continues)…Several former members of the society also remain at large, I will have to make certain that they no longer threaten the society.

Chazz having slumped down onto the sofa during the broadcast now jumps to his feet "he means me and Alexis" he states angrily.

"How'd this happen I thought Jaden defeated the alien light force thingy inside him and returned Satorious to normal already?" asks Syrus worriedly.

"He did" Aster replies over the phone "but Colt one of Satorious's lieutenants kept a card with a piece of the light sealed inside it, he managed to use it to possess Satorious once again last night, I tried to save him, but I failed, I did manage to free Colt from the light though" he looks across the room to the corridor outside "he's in the hospital, he came to for a few minutes a while ago but doesn't remember a thing since he was contacted by Satorious several months ago"

"Are you alright Aster?" Jaden asks worried for his friend's health.

"It wasn't a walk in the park but I've been worse" lies Aster knowing if they knew he'd been put in hospital and was about to sneak out he'd never hear the end of it, but he couldn't just sit back and recuperate while Satorious was out there, preparing to continue the Society of Light "look I'm going after him, and yes I know how that went last time but I have to at least try, just watch out, it sounds like the Light of Destruction bears you and the others a grudge, not that it comes as a surprise, but it seems likely that you'll be targeted again, after all you are the biggest threat to him on the planet" Aster ends the phone call before Jaden can protest.

"Hey Jaden you know what this means?" for once Chazz looked deadly serious rather than mocking serious, Jaden looked up at Chazz as he hands him back his cell phone "Satorious will be coming after us for revenge" the black spikey haired duelist declares.

"I could have figured that out" claims Syrus offhandedly.

Chazz folds his arms "did you also figure out that Alexis could also be in danger?" he asks coldly.

"What!" exclaims Jaden.

Chazz turned away folding his arms cutting an impressive pose "in the interview Satorious mentioned dealing with former society members, who else could he mean other than me and Alexis, and probably Bastion, but even we don't know where he is right now, you forget we weren't just any members of the society we were the elite, the best duelists that had joined the Society and now were no longer brain washed he's going to be gunning for us" he declares grimly "the way I see it either he'll try and brainwash us again and try to take us back into the society or he'll simply have us…disposed of" the others shudder as Chazz's tone sends a shiver down their backs "neither of us possess your super powers for defeating evil villains, nor do we possess your unbeatable dueling strength as much as it pains me to admit it, I'm good, but not unbeatable like you" before Jaden can add that he has been defeated before he finishes with a parting shot "and I doubt Alexis even knows anything about the Lights return, leaving her incredibly vulnerable should they attack us right now"

"Then…then we'd better find her and warn her right Chazz?" Jaden and Chazz stare each other straight in the eye unblinkingly for a few seconds, Chazz smirks finally breaking his somber expression "yes we'd better" he agrees.

Jaden turns to Hasselberry and Syrus "guys you'd better stay here" he tells them. Syrus and Hasselberry begin to object but Jaden cuts them of "I mean it, I need you two to stay here and watch each others backs, and protect the Slifer Dorm, it could get ugly out there some one has to protect the other Slifers"

Syrus and Hasselberry still look like there going to argue so Chazz buts in with no hesitation at all "oh tell them the truth, Satorious never went after the Slifer Reds other than you 'cos there weak, the real reason is we can't afford to have you two blundering about, you'll end up getting attacked or kidnapped, and used against us" he shrugs his shoulders at Hasselberry's death glare, and Syrus's indignant look "don't take it personally its just the truth I admit I'm not as good as Jaden, but both of you don't come close to our league"

Hasselberry seemed ready to rip Chazz limb from limb but Syrus merely sighed "as much as I hate to admit it he's right" Hasselberry glowers at Chazz but backs down.

"There's no more time to waste" Chazz and Jaden make to leave "I'll see you guys in the morning" Jaden calls back running out, with Chazz just behind him "and remember the Jacuzzis out of bounds, don't raid my fridge and if you even think about using my popcorn maker…" he leaves the threat unfinished as he runs after Jaden leaving Syrus and Hasselberry to lean back on Chazz's sofa in a huff.

"Typical be there wimpy sidekick when your needed for the comic relief scenes but as soon as things get exciting they drop you without so much as a by your leave" Syrus complains.

Hasselberry nods his head in agreement although the wimpy part didn't apply to him of course "Yeah I know when things are going smooth it's duel that guy there, duel this chic here, knock out that mind controlling satellite system there, but when it comes to the big hero scenes, its go and chase that prince for me will ya while I battle the final villain and save the world" he sighs again.

"Well at least you get some heroic action scenes all I'm good for is humiliating, and been a cheerleader, just once I'd like to be the big hero, like Jaden, you know wouldn't it be great to be the chosen one for once? Have everyone turn to you to save the world" he sighs "but no, I'm a geeky comical sidekick, that's what the script says so geeky comical sidekick it is" he pushes his glasses up.

Hasselberry leans back and scowls "at least you actually got to duel in this here mov..Huh?" he looks across at Chazz's kitchen, a small area branching of from the living room with cupboards, a small fridge, a microwave and…a popcorn maker "hey Private Trues…uh Sy ole buddy" a mischievous gleam enters the sergeants eye.

"Huh?" Syrus asks confused "what's with the familiarity Sarg?" he asks Hasselberry who replies "I'm of duty, wanna grab a soda and maybe a few snacks while we compare duel strategies?" he gestures at Chazz's fridge.

"But Chazz told us not to raid his fridge" Syrus reminds him before shrugging "but since when did we ever listen to anything he says?" he states jumping to his feet he strides over to Chazz's fridge "will a lemonade do for you?" he asks Hasselberry "there's only one cola left and I'm allergic to lemons" he calls over to Hasselberry who nods his head while replying "sure thing, are there any potato chips around I'm starved" Syrus closes the fridge door "I'll just check" sometimes been a mere sidekick had it's advantages.


	9. Chapter 9

Scene 9) whatever happened to Bastion

At a top secret research facility some where in the world and inside a room filled with computers and hi-tech equipment a grey haired scientist with a moustache wearing a white lab coat moved from work station to work station checking the readings and double checking the calibration of the sensor array.

"This cannot be!" he exclaims in a highly accented voice his teeth almost pop out of his head in the excitement "these results, ach is impossible!" he claims.

"That sounds pretty much situation normal for around here professor" a young black haired man in a plain blue suit with a yellow jacket quips in a clipped English accent.

"Bastion bite your tongue" Eisenstein remonstrates his star student "come here and see for yourself"

Bastion walks over to Eisensteins side and skims across the data readout for himself "your right" he says at once his tone becoming serious "this doesn't look good"

Eisenstein nods his head morosely "the dimensional distortion is increasing beyond measurable limits how on earth were managing to measure it right now is beyond me"

Bastion scowls "it must be a natural event surely" he protests "the universe usually rights itself in due time"

"I hope it does and soon" Eisenstein replies darkly "because at present we are no where near close to developing a technological solution to closing a dimensional breach"

"It's that serious?" Bastion asks incredulously "but if we breach dimensions then…" an urgent beeping from another monitor station stops him in mid sentence, both Bastion and Eisenstein tense up they knew what the station was currently monitoring.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear" moans Eisenstein as he rushes over to discover their new problem. "The white hole singularity tracker?" Bastion queries although he already knew the answer.

After the society of light and the global world brainwashing and destruction event at Duel academy Kaiba corp had funded Eisensteins research in exchange for him devoting half of the funding to develop a sophisticated telescopic tracking/early warning system to monitor the special phenomenon that created the light of destruction just in case it ever returns as Pegasus had stated it had happened before and each time the world came close to annihilation and in a rare joint Industrial Illusions/Kaiba corp meeting he had this to say…"It's a question of when not if Kaiba-boy, believe me the light will return again and again until it has consumed this world, beating it a thousand times would not be enough it has returned before it will do so again" Kaiba didn't like it but he knew better than to disagree. Of course according to history it should be many years if not centuries before the white hole sends another pulse of light to Earth once more, so why was the Singularity tracker sending out an alarm?

"Bastion transfer the data to the main screen" Eisenstein says slowly, Bastion moved to comply, the dimensional disturbance could wait this was more urgent.


	10. Chapter 10

**GriffinRose: thanks for the review**

Scene 10) the Emissaries of Evil

Titan had reached a decision. It was a good decision he'd debated it long hard going over all the facts and making sure he fully understood his position before committing to it. It hadn't been an easy decision for him to reach nor was it the decision he'd wanted to reach but he'd reached his decision and was sticking to it…

Titan had decided he'd gone mad…the Shadow Cretins were slowly and painfully devouring his very soul, his mind, his body, his essence, everything. He didn't know how long he'd been trapped in hell or how long it would take the Shadow Cretins to completely consume him he'd been trapped for what seemed like an eternity and it seemed he was going to be trapped for an eternity. He realized this even in his degrading mental state. But as all duellists should know…eternity does not last forever…

Titan first felt the change when he noticed the Shadow Cretins were restless and then he saw it a figure emblazed in a dark purple hue wearing a mask with blazing red eyes the masked figure reaches out for Titan grabbing him and pulling him out of the shadows by force. The shadow Cretins take umbrage at this and attack the masked figure only to be blasted back with a concentrated silver blast. The masked figure blasts away the Shadow Cretins attached to Titan's body before dragging him through a fluctuating exit portal into the basement of the abandoned dorm.

Titan fell to his knees and drew in a ragged breath 'freedom…tasted so good' Titan looked up at his saviour "Thank…" his voice cracked from lack of use "Thank you" he wore a black trench coat and trilby with a half mask covering his eyes "I thought…I'd be…trapped for ever"

The masked figure regards Titan for a few seconds before reaching a decision of their own _"You work for me now I saved your soul, I own your soul and I shall have my payment" _the masked figure holds out their hand _"A card from your deck" _Titan hands over his deck; the masked figure skims through it before finding the desired card _at long last_ the masked figure thinks _my soul is complete_.

Titan struggles to his feet "What happens now?" he asks the masked figure whose gaze snaps up from the card to look at him "We obtain additional allies" the masked figure states handing back Titan's deck before disappearing in a silver flare.

0o0o0

Jaden and Chazz reached the cliff edge overlooking the docks and squinted out at the light house on the quayside where Alexis likes to hang out and think but the only person there was her brother Atticus dressed in a red trench coat with the Kanji for Duel emblazed on his back, a sea breeze tugging at his hair.

"She's not there" Jaden states.

"Perceptive" comments Chazz sarcastically "she's probably back in her dorm room by now it is kind of late after all" and her dorm head wasn't Atticus come to that. He starts to jog in the direction of the Obelisk Blue girl's dorm.

"Wait were not allowed on the girls campus not to mention Zara's already ticked of that Alexis beat her in front of everyone if we get caught she'll throw the book and everything else at us" Jaden protests.

Chazz merely shoots him a cocky smirk over his shoulder "So? Let's not get caught then" he tells Jaden who shrugs and grins back "if you say so" he jogs after Chazz.

Atticus turns his head to the side observing his observers with some interest his eyes narrowed at the two distant figures running away from the Slifer dorms the red and black jackets were unmistakable. Now either Jaden had finally told Chazz how he felt about him and Chazz had suddenly got over his crush on sissy, become homosexual and fallen for the Brunette tot eh point where the pair had decided to elope…or…more likely there was trouble coming, he could feel it in his soul something was going on tonight, something dark and something deadly. He broke into a run back along the Quayside and after his wayward students there was no way they were leaving him out of this after all he was their Dorm Head now.

0o0o0

Camula was trapped in eternal damnation her soul having been sealed by her pact to Illusion gate trapping her in the crimson underworld and tormented by the denizens of the underworld. Bound in chains against a cross her head lolled with her tongue hanging out limply a dribble of spit dripping from the end. Camula was a vampire, therefore she was undead and would undie for all eternity but once again the masked figure had other plans.

Appearing in a flare of silver energy the masked figure summons a streamlined snake like Dark Dragon that blasts back the denizens with a sonic scream. Camula pulls her tongue back into her mouth with some effort and turns her head to look at the commotion.

The masked figure approaches Camula while her Dragon kept the Denizens at bay and shattered the chains binding Camula with a flash of silver energy before proceeding to drag her out of the crimson underworld through a rapidly closing exit portal back to the real world.

0o0o0

Jaden and Chazz sneak along the lakeside towards the girl's dorm with a stealthy Atticus shadowing them ninja style! "If we get caught were dead" a nervous Jaden whispers to a non-plussed Chazz "yeah-yeah" he dismisses his partners concerns. "Amateurs" Atticus mutters to himself shaking his head in disappointment.

0o0o0

In the abandoned dorm a partially recovered Titan watches on as the masked figure drags a haggard looking woman out of a portal similar to the one he'd been dragged through "Who's this?" he asks "is she even alive?"

"_Technically she is dead after all who ever heard of a living vampire?"_ themasked figure retorts.

Camula vamps up her face distorts and her tongue distends "Blood! I must have blood!" she hisses her Transylvanian accent makes her pronounce it as vood rather than blood but her intent is clear enough.

Titan steps back afraid "A vampire!" a part of him wanted to say there were no such things but after been trapped in the shadows for so long slowly having his soul devoured by demons how could he deny it?

The masked figure ignores him leaving to fetch a wine glass filled with a blood red liquid that had been prepared earlier handing it to the mistress of the night Camula eagerly swigs it back a sliver of the red fluid trails down her cheek and drips on the floor as she throws the glass away having recovered her strength and senses, she takes a good look at her savour her eyes widening in shock.

"You! Your supposed to be dead!" Camula accuses the masked figure _"and you" _the masked figure replies without a trace of humour _"are a fine one to talk" _Camula glances around "and the others?" she asks the masked figure who replies "they are no longer in the running"

"This is what is left of the noble Seven Star assassins?" Camula asks critically. Titan felt mildly insulted. "That the glorious shadow Riders should be reduced to this" she continues.

"_True" _concedes the masked figure _"but this is not the end we can still achieve victory…and we must kill Nightshroud and his vessel he threatens the final ascension"_

"Can we really win against the forces of the light? We are but three emissaries of the Darkness" Camula asks her body may have recovered but her spirit was still broken.

"How poetic" comments Titan feeling left out.

"_No there is another" _the masked figure claims before vanishing in a silver flash.


	11. Chapter 11

**maskedhero99: thanks for the review, I'm glad you like it, I try to include a duel every chapter or so because the card game is what the tv shows are all about but there also has to be a reason for the duelling (ergo the plot) and I'd like to think my plot line works even if some people don't agree with it. Like I said at the start this is my attempt at a Yugioh Movie and so it need's to be bigger than any episode of the series which means new cards which never appeared in the series (or were made afterwards) including some of my own invention. Of course been a fan made project I couldn't help but add a few OC moments that I'd pay my soul (no one would want it that's the trouble) to have had in the series like Atticus becoming the Head of the Slifer Dorms other than that I like to think I've kept all the characters as in character as possible.**

**Unfortunately I tend to suffer from writers block (hence the short cut scene – Bastion's Cameo) however every scene is necessary to advance the overall plot, when the Army of the Light and the Heralds of Darkness via for Dominion over the world.**

**GriffinRose: No it's not Haou-that's one I never even thought of to be honest, but I think you'll like who it is (Hint: the clues in the title)**

Scene 11) Master of Cyberdarks Vs Stalker of the Night

Last time:- "Victory?" Camula laughed in desertion still weakened after her time in the netherworld "there are only three of us now what can we do?" she sneers at her saviour who turns away seemingly in contemplation.

"No" she replies "There is another" she turns back to face Camula and Titan "there is another who can be turned to our cause" the Masked Figures silver amulet glows with a violet hue "I'll be back" she declares before vanishing in a sheen of silver light.

0o0o0

Alexis clad in a light blue nightie (it wasn't her patriotic pride as an Obelisk Blue, she'd gone of pure white recently) and was just drifting of to sleep when…a knock against her window woke her up, she wouldn't think much of it except her room was on the second floor of the dorms. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes another couple of knocks hit her window in quick succession. Getting the hint she wraps a blanket around herself and walks over to the French windows determinedly.

'If this is one of Atty and Chazz's inane serenade attempts…I'll kill them' she thinks darkly opening the windows and stepping out onto the balcony carefully side stepping the occasional small rock strewn across the balcony. She glances down to the rock throwers below and does a double take sure Chazz was there as expected but instead of Atticus (her slightly insane pop star wannabe older brother now turned Duel Instructor and Head of the Slifer Dorms) Jaden one of her closest (if clueless) friends stood beside the master of Emo looking surprisingly serious for the hyperactive E-Hero user (and E-number injester) 'well this is new' she thinks "Stay right there I'll be down in five minutes" barely acknowledging their nodded replies she turns around and returns to her dorm room to get dressed. 'Some thing tells me I'm not going to get a lot of sleep tonight' she sighs wearily.

0o0o0

At A Duel Stadium somewhere in Japan the crowd went wild as another Duellist bit the dust "And that's another win for Zane Truesdale" the Announcer announces "can anyone beat the undisputed master of Cyber Dark Destruction?" Zane took it all in his stride even as his last opponent was been rushed to hospital for emergency care. It truly meant nothing to him all he felt was…dissatisfaction. He craved stronger opponents so he could gain more satisfaction from crushing them. The best the Pro-leagues had to offer weren't even worth his time. He was thinking of a re-match against Phoenix he didn't care about revenge never did and never would but at least Destiny Boy would give him a real challenge unlike these dime store Duellists he'd been duelling recently.

As he strode away from the stadium and through the dark city streets he found his way blocked by a masked figure clad similar to Zane with a dark purple trench coat stylised just like his black one. The Demonic mask was painted black as night with silver horns sprouting up from the forehead. Violet hair arranged in two downward spikes spilled out past the sides of the mask along with a trio of downward spikes arranged in a fringe over the masks horns.

At a primitive level Zane could understand that dressing like this would inspire fear in the hearts of any lesser Duellist but not in Zane he was beyond fear, beyond all emotion.

"A bit early for Halloween?" he comments casually eliciting no heated re-tort, no snap reply, nothing. It wasn't the first time some clown with a gimmick had challenged him like this, he doubted it would be the last either. "You're all the same you challenge me for what? Fame? Fortune? For a shot at the underworld deck? Or is it Revenge! For a fallen 'friend' who found himself at my mercy" he smiles coldly "I don't do mercy, and you should know that if you are about to challenge me" still the masked Figure remains silent. No rederick to his imminent defeat, no trash talking, no 'A' game. "I like that" he comments "the silence – it's good – but I prefer the screaming more" he activates his Duel Disk "you all scream in the end"

The Masked Figure activates her Duel Disk **"Duel!"** her voice (hardly recognisable as a woman's was echoy and demonic like she was imitating a villain from a bad anime but Zane could instinctively tell his opponents gender just like he was able to tell Blair's two years ago. They each draw five cards with Zane adding a sixth to his hand "I'll go first" he declares "And I'll start by summoning the Infernal Dragon in Atk mode" A Dark Dragon monster Atk-2000, Def-0 "I'll also play my Different Dimension Capsule so I select a card from my deck and remove it from play for two turns" the Continues Spell card appears beside Zane "I set one card face-down and end my turn"

The Masked figure draws a card **"Special Summon** **Vice dragon" **A Dark Dragon monster Atk/Def-2000 but as it was summoned by its effect its Atk/Def are halved. Atk/Def-1000.

"Huh a cheap knock-of of my Cyber Dragon" he notes "and a pathetic one at that"

"**Tribute Summon Des Volstgalph"** the masked Figure ignores his comment summoning one of the only non-dark type monsters in her deck. An Earth Dragon monster Atk-2200, Def-1700. **"I attack Infernal Dragon" **Des Volstgalph attacks and destroys Zane's Infernal Dragon destroying it and dealing 200 points of battle damage.

Zane's Life-points: 3800

Des Volstgalph inflicts a further 500 points of effect damage due to its effect.

Zane's Life-points: 3300

"**Set Three Face-downs, End turn"** the Masked Figure informs Zane who smiles "No trash talking, no insults, only speaking when its necessary, I don't even know your name" he chuckles coldly "you're the perfect Duellist" he states.

"**Night-stalker" **the Masked Figure replies shocking Zane **"You may call me Night-stalker"**

"I think I'm in love" Zane claims sarcastically as he draws a card. Different Dimension Capsule counts down 1 turn. "I summon Cyberdark Keel in Atk mode" A Dark Machine serpentine monster Atk/Def-800 "due to it's effect I can resurrect your Vice Dragon and equip him to my monster" Zane explains as Vice dragon is resurrected and Keel latches onto the monster leeching it's Atk points "it's Atk points are added to Cyberdark Keel's" Atk-2800. "and that's not all I activate the trap card Ultimate Offering" A continues Trap card that enables extra normal summons or sets in a turn for 500 Life-points per each summon or set. "I pay 500 Life-points to normal summon a second time"

Zane's Life-points: 2800

"So come on out Cyberdark Edge" another Dark Machine serpentine monster in Atk mode Atk/Def-800. "Like my Keel I can resurrect a monster from the graveyard and I choose my own Infernal Dragon and equip him to Edge" Atk-2800. "And now I have two monsters with 2800 Atk points apiece" Zane smirks and points at Des Volstgalph "now Keel kill her Dragon" Cyberdark Keel attacks and destroys Des Volstgalph dealing 600 points of battle damage.

Night-stalker's Life-points: 3400

"Like the monster it just destroyed Keel also has an effect to deal damage when it destroys a monster through battle so you're not of the hook just yet" Zane declares as Cyberdark keel deals 300 points of effect damage.

Night-stalker's Life-points: 3100

"And I attack with Cyberdark Edge" declares Zane launching a direct attack with Cyberdark Edge its direct attack deals 2800 points of battle damage.

Night-stalker's Life-points: 300

"I set a face-down and end my turn" he states simply. 'can you can give me the challenge I seek?' he thinks emotionlessly.

"**Activate Quick-play spell card Fires of Doomsday" **Night-stalker flips her second face-down face-up and special summons two Doomsday tokens Dark Fiend Atk/Def-0 in defence mode. Before drawing a card **"Activate Spell Graceful Charity" **she draws three more cards and discards Giant Germ and Diablos Lord of the Abyss **"Activate Spell Allure of Darkness"** she draws 2 more cards and removes Exploder Dragon from play **"activate** **Precious Cards From beyond" **A continues spell card **"Summon Dark Horus" **A Dark Dragon monster Atk-3000, Def-1800 Precious Cards From Beyond activates allowing Night-stalker to draw 2 more cards for tribute summoning a monster with two tributes **"activate spell** **Monster Re-incarnation" **selects Des Volstgalph from the graveyard and discards Van'dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord in order to add Des Volstgalph to her hand. **"Activate Trap Disgraceful Charity" **discarded three cards in the turn so draws 3 more cards **"Special Summon Dark armed Dragon!" **A Dark Dragon monster Atk-2800, Def-1000. the most powerful monster in her entire deck.

Zane could barely believe how many times she'd drawn cards in one turn, although he'd heard Seto Kaiba had been in a duel once where he drew from his deck several times in a single turn. This was unbelievable.

Night-stalker activates Dark Armed Dragon's effect removing Gaint Germ from the graveyard out of play to destroy Cyberdark Edge. Zane destroys the equipped Infernal Dragon to save his monster. Night-stalker activates Dark Armed Dragon's effect removing Diablos Lord of the Abyss from the graveyard out of play to destroy Cyberdark Keel. Zane destroys the equipped Vice Dragon to save his monster. Night-stalker activates Dark Armed Dragon's effect removing Van'dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord from the graveyard out of play to destroy Ultimate Offering. Zane's Continues Trap card is destroyed. Night-stalker activates Dark Armed Dragon's effect one last time removing Vice Dragon from the graveyard out of play to destroy Cyberdark Keel. Zane's monster is destroyed.

"**Activate Spell Union Attack" **Night-stalkers Dark Armed Dragon and Dark Horus gang up on Zane's Cyberdark Edge destroying the monster and dealing 5000 points of damage. But Zane flips his face-down card face up activating a Trap card "Power Wall saves me this turn by discarding every card but 1 in my deck I can reduce the battle damage by 3100. battle damage at 1900

Zane's Life points: 900

"And because I survived this turn next turn I'll add Overload Fusion to my hand and fuse every single Machine type monster in my deck into the ultimate Cybernetic Organism" he declares confidently "this duel is over"

Night-stalker merely stares at him for a single second before playing her final card **"Activate Spell card Déjà vu" **the field warps and changes suddenly Zane's Cyberdark Edge is back along with his face-down Power-wall. Zane blinks for once confounded "What the…? What did you do!" he demands to know.

"**Déjà vu a redo of the battle phase feel free to activate your Power Wall Trap once more but with only 900 points and 1 card in your deck…It won't make any difference" **proclaims Night-stalker **"I** **Attack Cyberdark Edge with Dark Armed Dragon" **

And Zane…froze as he desperately tried to come up with a come back move that he already knew didn't exist – activating Power Bond was useless, he didn't have any other cards on the field Cyberdark Edge was about to be destroyed his hand was empty and his entire deck was in the graveyard…unfortunately he didn't run cards like Necro Gardna like Jaden did, he'd have been able to make a come back move in this situation…Zane couldn't. Dark Armed Dragon destroys Cyberdark Edge dealing 2000 points of battle damage

Zane's Life-points: 0

"No" Zane states Quietly completely unable to accept the reality of the situation "I lost, I can't lose! I don't lose!" he screams his already damaged psyche fracturing under the strain he falls to his knees in despair.

"**Zane Truesdale dies tonight in defeat" **Night-stalker declares striding over to the fallen duellist **"but he can be reborn anew" **she reaches into her trench coat and removes a Metallic silver death mask with slits for eyes and metallic painted on teeth, as per Zane's Cyber machine theme it resembles a Terminators skull face. She reaches down placing it over Zane's features infusing it with dark energies from the book of Amnail. Dark blue energy spirals around Zane as the shadows mark his soul he cries out in pain, fear, confusion and anger until even the rage is gone and as the energy dies down all that is left is duty. **"Arise** **Hells Kaiser"**

Some could and indeed did say that Zane had fallen as far as humanly possible which eventually culminated in his 'dark' Zane persona and the use of the forbidden Underworld deck…some body was wrong – completely, utterly and totally wrong. Zane had just fallen far further than that.

_That reference to Seto Kaiba isn't from the series but is from one of my fave fan fics which featured a decent plot and lots of good duels and his duel was even more staggering than mine even considering the number of times Night-stalker draws in a turn in my fic._

Card Info

_Disgraceful Charity: (Version 2) Trap: activate during your turn: if during the turn you have discarded cards from your hand draw cards from your deck to your hand equal to the number of cards you discarded._

**Technically not an original creation the anime featured a card called Disgraceful charity but it's effect allowed you to add discarded cards back to your hand (completely useless for my purposes) that's why I created this version 2 form and there is precedent ( for instance –Rioku it's effect in the anime was altered for the actual card game)**

_Déjà vu: Spell card: activate during your main phase 2 reset the field to how it was at the beginning of the battle phase and re-conduct your battle phase._

**Again not an original creation in the manga version of Battle City Bakura used this card in his duel against Yami Yugi- I tweaked it so that it only affected the battle phase rather than re-doing the whole turn (which would have failed to allow Night-stalker to achieve victory)**


End file.
